Unexpected
by Her-My-Oh-Knee
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy see each other in a new light when circmstances change their feelings of some people. They are slowly becoming friends, when Hermione has a terrible accident. She may not recover, and Draco doesn't know how he feels. R R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Heartbreak and Healing**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or the plot.

** Draco's POV**

Draco Malfoy slumped on the couch in the Slytherin common room, glaring at the fire. He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today had possibly been the worst day of his life, and it was only the second week of school. A younger student, probably a second-year, scrambled across the room and out the other door, obviously trying desperately to evade Draco's glare. Draco rolled his eyes and shifted on the couch, frustrated. He had only dumped his girlfriend of two years, Pansy Parkinson, a day ago, and this morning had seen her and Vincent Crabbe eating face in the hall. He knew Crabbe wasn't clever (or charming) enough to pick her up, so Pansy had done this on her own, probably to get back at him. Her stupid scheme was so bloody obvious. He wasn't really upset about her hooking up with Crabbe so soon after their relationship, he realized, Just that he now saw the shallow type of people that he hung out with. Draco had left her because he lost interest. She was just a waste of time. Draco raked his fingers through his white-blonde hair and pulled despairingly at the ends, disturbed by the time he'd lost by spending time with Pansy. Compared with the friendships he'd witnessed between other students at Hogwarts, his were superficial and meaningless. This realization gave him a headache. Uncomfortable with his thoughts, Draco took his eyes off the fire and let them wander around the room.

The common room was deserted because everyone was at Hogsmeade, and most the students of second year and under were petrified of Draco and avoided being in a room with him alone.

Draco glared at the silver and green scarf hanging around his neck sullenly. Suddenly he pulled it off and flung it into the fire, watching it burn with satisfaction.

_I have got to get of this dungeon,_ he thought, and swung his legs off the green plush couch, and onto the floor.

He left quickly, slamming the large door shut and stalking through the halls, scowling at the paintings as he walked past them.

"What a horrible boy." One of them whispered to another.

Draco ignored her as usual, but this time it hit him with a deep realism. It was hard for him to digest how others must see him with distaste, and not awe as he'd always thought. He kept going; walking without direction in the large castle, people dodging him as he went.

Draco was on the brink of self-loathing when a sniffling sound coming from a nearby classroom distracted his thoughts. Curious, Draco opened the door. He saw a brown curly sitting in a corner, crying softly.

"I thought he knew!" A small voice whispered.

Draco went closer, and realized who it was. "Granger?" He said softly.

She looked up at him, her face tear-stained, and tears still falling. She looked at him for a second, her face flushing with mortification.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, her voice shaky as she tried to contain her tears.

Draco looked at her in a somewhat sense of shock. "What wrong?" He asked simply.

Hermione looked at him and bit her lip. "Nothing." She sniffed and turned her head violently.

_She looks so hurt and yet...beautiful. _Draco found himself thinking, and in his gut he had an aching feeling of deep pity and compassion. He faltered for a moment, and then knelt down next to her, and looked imploringly into her wet almond eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

The girl grimaced as she tried to hold her sobs, but she gave way to her tears quickly. "I love him!" she blubbered, holding her face in her hands. "I love him! I love him!"

Draco took her small hand in his own awkwardly, still not knowing exactly what to do. "Who, who do you love?"

Hermione groaned softly. "Ron. I think I love Ron, but he loves Lavender!" She sighed shakily and let her hot tears fall down her face as she glowered at her shoes. Draco ached seeing her like this.

"Don't cry Hermione." He whispered and, after a moment's hesitation, pulled her to him. They sat like that, Hermione crying into his chest, and Draco softly smoothing her curly hair.

** Hermione's POV**

Strolling around Hogsmeade with friends as the sun set on the horizon, Hermione Granger gazed lazily into the window at Madam Puddifoot's shop, and stopped with a shock.

Ginny and Parvarti looked at her with concern.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ginny asked with a slight grin, confused.

Hermione didn't answer her, just stared, horrified, at the scene behind the glass window.

Ron Weasly, her crush since her second year, was in the small teashop snuggling up to Lavender Brown, holding her hand and laughing at her jokes. While she watched, Ron, unknowing of Hermione's presence, lifted Lavender's hand to his cheek, and turned slowly to kiss the back of her hand. Lavender moved toward him and, under Hermione's alarmed gaze, kissed him.

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't turn away from the sight, mesmerized. Hermione watched, stupefied, as Ron returned the kiss with eagerness.

Parvarti and Ginny were looking at her with concern, and were straining to see what Hermione was upset about.

"I…I have to go." Hermione said suddenly, her eyes hot and misty, and stumbled down the path back to Hogwarts.  
Ginny and Parvarti called after her, but Hermione ignored them.

_This isn't happening! _Hermione told herself, as she raced back to the large castle. She stormed through the gates into the castle.

Hermione ran down the halls, not caring that people were staring.

She staggered into an empty classroom, and slammed the door behind her. She slid to the floor in a corner, and sobbed.

She heard the door open, but she disregarded the sound.

_How could he do this to me? I thought he knew! _"I thought he knew!" Hermione repeated to herself softly.

"Granger?" A male voice asked.

Hermione looked up, and saw Draco Malfoy standing awkwardly before her. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, her voice shaking, ashamed of her eyes that must be puffy and red.

He looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked.

_Why is Draco Malfoy of all people so concerned about me?_ Hermione asked herself.

"Nothing." She answered loudly with her eyes on the floor, sniffling.

To her surprise, Draco knelt down next to her, and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked again. Hermione was surprised; she hadn't ever heard him say her first name.

Hermione couldn't hold back her sobs any longer. "I love him! I love him! I love him!" She blubbered, her words clumsy and nearly indistinguishable. _Oh heavens, he must think I'm a bloody idiot,_ she thought.

He took her hand in his as Hermione shook with sobs.

_He's so kind, and his hand is so warm._ She thought, and then thought about Ron's would feel.

"Who, who do you love?" Draco asked, rubbing the back of her hand.

Hermione felt the hot tears coming down fast, yet she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Ron. I think I love Ron, but he loves Lavender!" Hermione wailed, and felt like she would never stop.

"Don't cry, Hermione." Draco whispered, and pulled her closer. He smoothed her hair, as Hermione cried.

** Draco's POV**

Draco soon felt her relax completely against him, and her crying stop. Her breaths evened out, and she was quiet.

_I can't leave her here. I'll take her our common room. No one's due back for hours._ Draco thought, and slowly pulled her up.

With her arm over his shoulder, he supported her as they went down the corridors, ignoring the curious glances from the other students.

When he reached the dungeon doors, he carefully took out his wand, and whispered the password, pointing his wand the lock. It clicked, and swung open. The room was empty. He pulled Hermione over to the couch that just earlier he had been laying on, and helped her lie down. Her eyes, swollen and exhausted from so many tears, quickly shut.

He got a blanket, and laid it over her small figure.

Draco wandered over to an armchair by the fire, and sat down on the arm. He watched as Hermione slept, his gaze never leaving her tear stained face. His mind was heavy with thoughts, and he knew at this moment that he wanted to be different. For the last hour he'd felt like he was appreciated, and he felt like he was doing something meaningful. And for some reason, his heart was thumping quickly just looking at Hermione. He let his gaze run over her slumped figure and smiled softly. He took a step toward her and traced her cheek with his finger. Biting his lip, he went back to his seat as if the touch was forbidden. He shook his head wildly and rubbed his head with his hand. He didn't know what he was feeling as he sat across from her, but he soon fell asleep. When he woke up the next day, the sun was glaring in his face, and Hermione was gone.

** Hermione's POV**

Hermione was exhausted from crying, and soon her tears turned silent. She must have fallen asleep, for soon she found herself being pulled up from her seat and lead down the hall with her arm over Draco's shoulder. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she really didn't care. She now had a somewhat sense of trust in Draco, and she knew he'd keep her out of harm's way. People were staring at them, and Hermione had no doubt what they were thinking.

_Draco Malfoy helping someone?_

But Hermione was so emotionally drained that she just felt like collapsing. Her brain was so heavy that she could barely consider why she should be questioning Draco's change of heart.

Draco laid her down on a soft couch, and Hermione finally rested her eyes.

Hermione woke later with a start. She looked around frantically, and tried to remember the happenings of a few hours ago. Her mind raced through her memories, and she realized she was in the Slytherin Common Room.

She quickly sat up, and looked around. She saw Draco lying on a chair, and she watched as he shifted in his sleep. Slowly, she drew her eyes away and pushed herself off the warm comfortable couch.

_I have to get out of here before everyone gets back. _She thought, and glanced at her watch. It was eight thirty at night. Most of the students would be coming back from Hogsmeade in a matter of minutes.

She exited the room quietly, and went back to her own dormitory.

Hermione plopped down before Griffindor's fireplace in the Common Room and watched the flickering heat absentmindedly.

_Draco Malfoy? Why would even care? He seemed so different, so changed. _Hermione was now puzzled by the change of attitude in the Slytherin prefect, but deep in her gut, she was surprisingly pleased.

Hermione pondered over this for while as her classmates and friends came into the room, chattering and laughing, and left for their own beds. She left the room before Ginny and Parvarti could spot her.

At breakfast the next day, the girls wanted to know what had happened and where she had disappeared to, but Hermione just shook her head and continued to pick at her food. She glanced at the Slytherin table periodically, hoping to see Draco, but he wasn't there.

The girls gazed, bewildered, at Hermione staring into space. Finally Parvarti huffed irritably, "Well you're not any fun, are you?"

Hermione mumbled, "I'll talk later, all right?" and left the Great Hall abrubtly, thoughts of Ron and Draco on her mind.

Her-My-Oh-Knee A/N Hello everyone! I've been saying for a while that I want to write a Draco/Hermione fic, so here it is! My cousin and I are co-authoring this story together; I'm just posting it. We don't know how many chapters there will be, but probably around ten. We'll update every two weeks, maybe sooner. So review review review!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam

SupaJen: Hey guys. I have a good feeling about this story. Two heads are better than one, si? Well, I honestly hope yall enjoy it and review, because I want your thoughts. Draco is such a troubled boy, isn't he? ;) Well hey, it gets even better. So keep checking up on it, and I hope yall will check out our other stories as well.


	2. Unexpected Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all! Hahahahaa!

**Unexpected Friendship**

**Draco's POV**

Draco went on with his classes the next morning, thankful that no one had seen him and Hermione in the Slytherin Common Room together. He just didn't feel like explaining himself. In his gut though, he understood that it was because he really didn't know how.

He didn't have any classes with Hermione that day, and Draco wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed.

Draco had seen Pansy in the hallway again that afternoon, snogging Draco's other friend, Gregory Goyle. It was almost funny to see her stand on her tiptoes, pressing her face up against the massive boy, with one eye open to see if Draco was looking. At least Goyle was enjoying it.

Draco was stilled annoyed that he had bothered to date such person, but it wasn't consuming him as it had before.

At dinner that evening, Draco found himself looking for Hermione as he ate his pork and beans as he pretended to listen to the current discussion. He spotted her sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating her own dinner, looking like she was in a fog. He noticed she was sitting as far from Ron Weasley as possible. Not that Weasley would notice; he was busy flirting outrageously with Lavender Brown. Draco took his focus away from Hermione long enough to observe Ron's almost shameful form of flirting. Disgusted, Draco watched as Ron took Lavender's hair and tried to braid it, and then used it to tickle her lips and face, all the while hovering over her like a vulture. For some reason, she was eating it up.

"Draco?" Blaise Zabini questioned pointedly, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "Care to join the conservation?"

Draco looked at him. "What?"

Blaise looked at him curiously. "I asked if you were planning to go the next Hogsmeade trip. Madam Rosmerta bought some wicked new robes with a low neckline…"Blaise wiggled his eyebrows with a knowing smile, which drew some laughs from the others. He was talking about the bartender at Three Broomsticks, who was admired by most of the boys at Hogwarts for her curvaceous figure and flirtatious attitude.

Draco shrugged, looking off in the distance. "Sure, why not."

"So what did you do while we where in Hogsmeade?" Blaise implored, shoving another heaping forkful of beans into his mouth.

Draco shrugged again. " Nothing. Just sat in the Common Room."

Blaise leaned forward and looked at him closely. "I heard some first year talking about you and that stupid mudblood Hermione. Said you two spent the day together or something. Now I know it's probably just some brainless gossip talking, but you'd let me know if there's any truth to it, right?"

"I don't think it's any of your business, Zabini." Draco snapped. The group fell silent. Draco shoved his plate aside, having lost his appetite, and stood up to take a walk out side. He went outside, and sat under the tree by the lake.

_Bloody idiot doesn't even know what he's talking about. Why does that crowd have to insult her like that when they don't even know her?_ Draco fumed.

"Draco?" A curious voice called behind him.

**Hermione's POV**

After breakfast, Hermione went to her first class, Ancient Runes. She normally loved this class, but today it didn't hold the same excitement as usual.

_Hermione, pull yourself together. Ron doesn't want you and Draco just had a moment of weakness._ She told herself.

The rest of the morning, she tried to pay attention to her studies. She didn't speak to Ron at all, and avoided Harry so he didn't question her.

During lunch, Ron sat with Lavender, leaving Harry alone. He came over and sat next to her.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said, as he slid into the bench across from her.

She looked up at him. "Hey Harry."

"Why have you been avoiding Ron and me today?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked down at her plate.

"Hermione?" Harry prodded.

"I'm just a little angry at Ron," she said hesitatingly," and it's not like he'd notice anyways. I don't want to discuss it, so drop it. Let's talk about something else."

Harry looked at her quizzically, but didn't question her further. "Okay…how was your classes today?"

Hermione sighed in relief, and eagerly chatted about her day, knowing perfectly well Harry wasn't listening or even caring.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Ron didn't try to talk to her, and she was able to pay attention to her schoolwork slightly better. At supper that night, she sat as far from Ron possible, and quietly ate her pork and beans, detatched from the table's conversation. She was consumed by her thoughts.

_What can I do to make Ron realize that I'm alive? That I'm a girl who's interested in him? Should I even try?_ She pondered this for a while.

She looked over at the Slytherin table without even thinking about it, and saw Draco saying something to Blaise Zabini, and storm out of the Great Hall.

_Where's he going?_ Hermione thought. Her curiosity overcame her, and she quickly pushed back her plate, and followed him out.

Draco stormed outside, not noticing her presence.

He went down to the tree beside the lake, and plopped down. He looked very angry, but was silent.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, coming up behind him.

**Draco's POV**

Draco turned around, and saw Hermione standing there, looking at him nervously.

"Hermione." Draco said sullenly, trying not to notice the way the setting sun brought the brown in her eyes.

She walked over, and sat next to him. "I saw you leave...and you looked angry…and I…I guess I was curious as to what was wrong."

Draco looked at her, surprised. He thought that she had simply forgotten last night, disregarded it as a fluke on his part.

"So what is wrong?" She asked, looking unsure.

Draco sighed. "It's just everyone won't stay out of my business. Everyone wants to know why Pansy and I broke up, why she was kissing Crabbe, why she was kissing Goyle, why I was with you…"

Hermione looked at her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Draco asked.

She shrugged. "For causing you so much trouble, for making you lose your 'reputation'."

Draco winced at the way she said reputation. "I'm not upset." He said bluntly. "It's no ones business who I hang out with."

There was a tense silence.

"I think I'm wondering why you helped me last night, Draco." Hermione said quietly.

Draco didn't answer. _Why did I help her? Why did…do, I care?_ "I don't know, Hermione, I don't know."

Hermione looked at him, her brown eyes raised to his pale blue ones.

"Hermione," Draco said suddenly. "I think we should agree to something. I've never been nice to you. On account of that, you were never nice to me. But I haven't been feeling like myself lately… and I'd like to change. I think we should agree to be friends. We shouldn't care what anyone else thinks." Draco said boldly, and then once he saw the doubt on Hermione's face, added, "Maybe that will make Weasley jealous, and it might make Pansy realize I don't bloody care what she does."

Hermione was silent for a moment. She looked doubtful." I don't know Draco…Ron might not even notice."

Draco rolled his eyes. " Hermione, I'm Draco Malfoy. Enough said."

Hermione's cheek reddened. "You really want to be friends?"

"Hermione, come on." Draco pleaded, not sure what had come over him.

She was silent, and then started to smile. "Okay, I guess that would work. Besides, I shouldn't care what other people think."

Draco returned the smile, and turned back to the lake, watching as the sun fell behind the trees, leaving a cool shadow behind.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione looked at Draco warily as he turned around.

"Hermione." He acknowledged.

She walked over slowly, and sat on the ground next to him.

_What are you doing, Granger?_ Hermione thought.

"I saw you leave…and you looked angry…and I…guess I was curious as to what was wrong." Hermione said, and mentally kicked herself for sounding like such a first year.

Draco looked at her, with a look something between surprise and delight.

"So what is wrong?" Hermione asked, now very curious.

He sighed dramatically. "It's just everyone won't stay out of my business. Everyone wants to know why Pansy and I broke up, why she was kissing Crabbe, why she was kissing Goyle, why I was with you…" He trailed off.

_Oh, so it's because of me. I knew it!_ Hermione thought.

"I'm sorry." She said aloud, not looking at him.

He looked at her. "Sorry for what?"

"For causing you so much trouble, to make you lose your 'reputation'." Hermione inwardly cringed at the harshness in her voice.

He looked down, then straight back up at her. "I'm not upset. It's no one's business who I hang out with."

Hermione looked at him with surprise.

_He's 'hanging out' with me now?_ For some reason, this made Hermione smile, but she hid it behind her hand.

"I think I'm wondering why you helped me last night, Draco." Hermione said softly, looking at the boy whom she had hated for four years of her life. The boy whom she had punched last year, the one Harry thought was going to be a Death Eater.

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know." Draco said, finally.

_He's always called me Granger, or Mudblood._ Hermione thought bitterly. _But now he's calling Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger is my name, and that's what he should call me. Hermione._ She thought.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, suddenly. She looked at him. "I think we should agree to something. I've never been nice to you. On account of that, you were never nice to me. But I haven't been feeling like myself lately… and I'd like to change. I think we should agree to be friends. We shouldn't care what anyone else thinks." Draco said boldly, and then once he saw the doubt on Hermione's face, added, "Maybe that will make Weasley jealous, and it might make Pansy realize I don't bloody care what she does."

Hermione looked at him in great surprise. _He wants to be friends with me? And he wants to help me make Ron know I'm alive. _" I don't know Draco…Ron might not even notice."

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. " Hermione, I'm Draco Malfoy. Enough said."

_He has a point._ Hermione thought. "You really want to be friends?"

"Hermione, come on." He asked again.

_He's right, I shouldn't care what everyone else thinks. Besides, it _might_ make Ron notice me._

She smiled at him. " Okay, I guess that would work. Besides, I shouldn't care what other people think."

He smiled back at her. _He has perfect teeth._ She thought, and smiled as she turned to face the falling sun.

**Draco's POV**

The next few days went by happily for Draco. Hermione and him would sit in the library, doing homework, and avoiding the glare of the librarian, Madam Pince.

Draco had been bombarded with questions from the Slytherins, to which he answered with, "We're just friends. No big deal."

He didn't tell Hermione about this, and he suspected she was also discounting their friendship. But as they had agreed, it was no ones business.

Hermione's friends, Ginny and Parvarti joined them in the library a few times, but they always seemed to be in total confusion.

"Your friends can come with us also, Draco." Hermione said one day, after Ginny and Parvarti had declined a invitation to join them for a game of tumbling towers.

"Hermione, you don't want my friends to join us. _I_ don't want my friends to join us." He had replied.

She had shrugged, and they continued to play.

Everyone in Hogwarts seemed to be interested in why Draco Malfoy and Hermione where suddenly friends. Even the teachers seemed to turn up where ever they went.

Draco himself was surprised at how well he got along with Hermione. He liked her more and more as they got to know each other. He still hung out with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, but he was becoming increasingly discontent with their shallow attitudes and total lack of disrespect. He never felt uncomfortable like that with Hermione. She daunted offending gossip and unknowingly encouraged him to respect others.

Theodore Nott had brought her up one day in the Common Room. "So why are _you_ hanging out with that stupid mudblood, Granger?" He had asked.

Draco had cursed him. No one had brought her up since.

_Why is it I'm enjoying my time with her so much? I mean, she's a great girl and stuff, but I feel unnaturally happy when I'm with her._ Draco asked himself, more than once. He never had an answer, even as he racked his brains.

Pansy seemed to be quite angry by Draco's antics. She seemed to think that he was doing solely to get her back. She turned up everywhere Draco went, kissing another Slytherin, sometimes a Ravenclaw. It didn't bother Draco at all, other than the fact that it seemed to annoy Hermione.

One day Draco was listening intently to Hermione tell how the substitute for Ancient Runes class had lost the lesson plans and finally let them leave class early. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Pansy speeding toward Hermione as if it shove her aside. He pushed Hermione against the wall just before Pansy hit her. He glared at his ex, then turned back to Hermione, who he realized her was still holding against the stone wall.

He released her immediately but still stood close to her. He couldn't motivate himself to move away. "Sorry, she was going to shove past you…and I didn't want you to get hurt." He murmured, soaking in the feeling of being so close to her.

She smiled up at him, her deep chocolate eyes showing appreciation. "Thank you."

He returned the smile, stepped away slowly, and they continued their walk outside.

**Hermione's POV**

Days flew by, and Hermione was almost completely content. Draco didn't seem to care if they sat in the library doing homework, and she didn't care as much as she used to when he wanted to skip it one night and play cards.

Ginny and Parvarti sometimes joined them in the library, but Hermione knew they didn't really understand why Hermione was all of a sudden hanging out with Draco. She had briefly explained how he'd been helpful to her that night after Hogsmeade, leaving out how he'd brought her to the Slytherin common room.

"Hermione, why are you all of a sudden buddy-buddy with him?" Ginny asked one day.

She shrugged. "I told you what he did for me, Ginny. He can be really nice."

Ginny and Parvarti shared a look, which Hermione pointedly ignored.

Harry and Ron had both tried to confront her, but she was still avoiding the two.

"Harry, Ronald, please. What I do with my life is none of your business if you're just gonna criticize my decisions," She had said at the time.

Hermione knew Harry had told Ron that she was mad at him. She also knew Ron had no idea why she was upset. But they were boys. They would just disregard it as PMS or something.

She noticed that people in the school, students and teachers alike seemed to show up wherever Draco and she went. She knew what was going through their minds. It was the same thing as hers. _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, friends?_

At first, she made an effort to be friends with him for the sake of getting Ron's attention, but as she spent more time with him she began to like him more and more. They took walks at night, and often played wizarding chess. Draco had once tried to get Hermione to play Quidditch with him. Even though she had many friends who were involved in Quidditch, she rarely played with them and had never played Seeker. Hermione fell off her broom twice, and screamed once when the Snitch startled her. Draco had actually fallen off his broom laughing.

Hermione began to see a difference in the way he treated other people as well-with kindness, with respect. She doubted it was all because of her influence though. She truly believed that Draco was changing himself.

Pansy Parkinson was not happy that Draco was friends with her. She seemed to think that making out or flirting with every single Slytherin her age and older would make Draco insanely jealous and beg for her forgiveness.

One day after Draco and Hermione brushed past her and a sixth year Slytherin snogging in the hallway, she started to storm past them.

Draco pushed her up against the wall, out of the way. He turned to look down at her once Pansy had turned the corner.

He let go of her, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, she was going to shove past you…and I didn't want you to get hurt." Hermione noticed that he didn't move away though.

_If Harry had seen that, he would have his wand out and ready to kill Draco._

She smiled instead of voicing her thoughts. "Thank you." She whispered. She felt a warm glow so close in his presence.

They continued their walk to the lake, and Hermione noticed that he stood closer to her than usual.

**A/N Her-My-Oh-Knee 'Ello peoples! So how did you like this chapter? I know I've been working way hard on it, way harder than someone…not. Also, I would like to apolgize for the delay, we have both been more than busy lately, sonot much writing time.Anyways, I want reviews on this, so does Jen. So review! Thanks!**

SupaJen: Hello fans! Well, I've been working really hard with Sam to make this story different, and more believable than some of the other Hermione/Draco fanfics that I've read, so tell me and Sam how we're doing. She's more in charge of the storyline, I'm in charge of drama and details… so review and critique all you want. I want your opinions!


	3. Judgement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; Jo Kathleen Rowlings is the owner of everything Harry Potter.

Judgment

**Draco's POV**

As the days passed, people grew more and more curious of the budding relationship between Hermione and Draco.

The Slytherins still didn't ask about Hermione, but Draco knew it wouldn't be long. Ron Weasley had given Hermione her distance, though Draco knew he was wondering why she had changed so much, as was the rest of the school.

Professor Snape had not approached Draco, and he was thankful for this. However, one day when he dismissed the class, he had Draco stay behind. Hermione got her books, giving Draco a quick glance, and went to wait outside the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe we have something to discuss." Snape said, cleaning up his desk with his head down.

Draco sighed quietly. _It can't last forever, Malfoy._ " And what would that be, Professor Snape?"

Snape glared at him as he sat down primly and pulled in his chair. " A certain Miss Granger, perhaps?"

" What about her, Professor?" Draco replied, with a tiny ounce of impatience in his voice, even though he knew what was coming.

Snape folded his hands in front of him and looked at Draco, his mouth set in a grim line. "Don't play games with me, Draco. You know what your father would think of this. It's bad enough she's a muggle-born. Her friendship with Harry Potter is worse. Reputation is a part of your life."

Draco scowled. "Professor Snape, what friends I choose is neither my father's problem, or yours. And it just so happens that I don't want posterity to control my life."

"I am your godfather, and he is your father. It bloody well is our problem." Snape's monotonous voice vanished, betrayed by the explosion of anger that seemed to rise within him, and Draco's stomach lurched as Snape continued angrily. "Your disrespect to our authority reflects on our ability raise you."

Draco was suddenly frightened of this new side of his Professor and godfather that he'd never witnessed before, but he managed to glare at Snape without betraying his fear. " He lost the privilege of being in my life when he was put in Askaban for being a Death Eater. As for you," Draco looked at him straight in the eye. " if I want to be friends with someone other than a Slytherin, you need to get over it. I am almost seventeen, and I won't have to listen to you, or my father any longer."

At this, Draco turned to leave the room quietly and purposefully. He halted at the door before he pulled it open, calling back to his godfather, "You aren't trying to raise me. You're trying to bloody control me." Draco took in a deep breath and stepped out of the classroom, shutting the door behind him with a satisfying thud.

Hermione was waiting outside the door for him. "Is there a problem, Draco?" Draco had the feeling that she had an idea of what Snape had wanted to talk about.

Draco shrugged in an way that suggested nonchalance. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Hermione looked down at her feet, and Draco knew that she'd heard the entire conversation. "Look, hanging out with you is awesome. I wouldn't trade anything for your friendship. I don't care about posterity or all that crap that people gossip about. You're worth it."

Hermione's face broke into a grin. "So, you kinda like me, eh?"

Draco smirked, taking her hand and squeezing it as they started down the hall. Draco left it unsaid, but he was doubting that he simply liked her as just a friend. He wondered if she knew.

**Hermione's POV**

The Gryffindors were talking. She could sense that Ron and Harry where very worried about her. They still couldn't understand why she wanted to be friends with Draco Malfoy. Hermione bet Ron still had his face on his dartboard. Hermione hung out with them sometimes, but not very often, because she was always afraid they would bring up Draco or Lavender. Ron and Lavender were officially dating; when she returned to the common room at night, she would often discover them snogging on the couch or in a corner. They broke apart each time, looking guilty for being caught. Hermione would roll her eyes and grin at them, and quickly retreat to her room. She pretended to be asleep when Lavender came in, but lay in bed for hours afterwards. She didn't know if Ron knew of her feelings for him. She didn't even know if she still fancied him or not.

Other times, when she went to her room to do her homework and returned to the common room later, she over heard people talking about her as she came in.

" It's because they're dating. Why else?" A fourth girl said to her red-headed friend.

The other sighed. " It's terrible, really, a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin. I don't know how Harry Potter can even talk to her."

As Hermione saw it, the top three gossip topics at Hogwarts were:

1)Hermione

2)Draco

3)Hermione and Draco.

One day after Potions with the Slytherins, Snape asked Draco to stay afterward. Hermione gathered her books, and waited outside the door.

_I hope he's not in trouble. Snape would have a cow if he thought we were dating…_ Hermione shook her head. _No, just because everyone else does, doesn't mean the teachers think that._

Hermione sat outside the door, for what seemed forever to her. A lot of people passed, laughing and talking. A few looked at her, but most ignored her completely. Her thoughts drifted until she heard Snape's voice raise angrily. She listed in disbelief as her professor yelled at her friend about his disobedience and Draco defended her." Suddenly she heard Draco say very clearly and evenly, "You aren't trying to raise me. You're trying to bloody control me."

Draco abruptly came out of the room, his fists clenched at his side.

" Is there a problem, Draco?" Hermione asked, thoughts racing through her mind.

He shrugged, and looked away from her. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Hermione sighed quietly and tried not to betray the fact that she'd heard most of the conversation. Suddenly Draco stepped toward her earnestly. "Look, hanging out with you is awesome. I wouldn't trade anything for your friendship. I don't care about posterity or all that crap that people gossip about. You're worth it."

Her heart started pounding, and Hermione's face broke into a grin. "So, you kinda like me, eh?"

Draco smirked, taking her hand and squeezing it as they started down the hall. Hermione wished she had said that she liked him, that she hadn't felt for Ron as much as she did for Draco. But Hermione was pretty sure Draco had no interest in anything besides the friendship that he'd just now proclaimed to her.

**Draco's POV**

Days after Snape and Draco's quarrel, Snape was still treating him coldly. Draco just wanted to forget about it all.

He was sitting in the common room one morning, trying to catch up on his homework, when Pansy came out of her room with Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy glanced at Draco slyly, then turned and whispered something to Millicent, who left the room and haughtily slammed the heavy dungeon door behind her.

" Hello Draco." Pansy purred, coming up behind him, trailing her finger across his shoulder.

Draco looked up at her warily. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"Why would I want anything?" Pansy pouted, and pursed her lips in a way that she probably thought looked seductive. Draco thought she looked stupid.

Draco paused,biting his lip and raising an eyebrow slightly. "If you don't have anything to contribute to this rather boring exchange of words, then I'll take my exit." Draco started to get up and walk away, knowing very well that she wouldn't let him get far.

" Wait, I just want to talk to you!" Pansy yelped in her high-pitched voice rather frantically.

Draco sighed loudly, and turned around. " You have five minutes, then I'm leaving. Got it?"

Pansy nodded and regained her composure. "Oh, Drakey, that's all I'll need."

Draco rolled his eyes, his head bent down away from her gaze as he sat back down on the chair. "Talk."

"I've seen you with that Granger girl a lot lately, Draco." Pansy said, ticking her her talon-like fingernails on the wood of his chair.

Draco said drily, "You're very observant."

"People are talking, Draco. Saying you're betraying your father, Slytherin, and…_him_." Pansy bent down behind him and whispered the last word into his ear.

Draco smirked at her. " Do I seem to you like the type of person who cares what people think, Parkinson?"

Pansy fluttered her clumpy black eyelashes at him. Draco wondered absentmindedly who had taught her to apply makeup. "I'm just warning you, Draco. Things could get very nasty. Something might…happen to that Mudblood."

Draco immediately had his wand in her face. " Don't call her that! And if you ever," Draco waved the wand for emphasis. " and I mean ever, threaten her again, you will be flat on your back wandless before you can even think."

With this, Draco turned and left, stuffing the wand into his robes, leaving Pansy staring at the dungeon door blankly.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was having a very relaxing day, walking along the paths of Hogsmeade. She walked into Honeydukes to buy Padma and Parvarti Patil's birthday gift. She wanted to get them baskets with all sorts of things; candy, books, and random trinkets from Zonko's.

" Welcome to Honeydukes, can I help you?" The girl at the register asked cheerfully.

Hermione shook her head. " Not quite yet, thanks."

She browsed through the store's items, picking a few things up.

The bell on the clanged, announcing another customer. Hermione didn't bother to look up, but instead took a sample of the new fudge.

" Hermione, what are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind her.

Hermione turned around to see Ginny behind her. " Oh, hey Ginny. I'm just shopping for a gift."

Ginny smiled. " For the twins?"

Hermione nodded.

" Me too. can I join you? Maybe we won't get the same thing for them, then." Ginny asked with a smile.

She shrugged. " Sure. I haven't stopped for a drink yet, have you?"

Ginny shook her head. " Three broomsticks?"

Hermione grinned. " Works for me."

The girls looked around a bit more, purchased the things they wanted, then headed over to the warm pub.

"It's cold out there!" Ginny said, once they where inside.

Hermione nodded her agreement, scanning the menu on the wall. "It's definitely a colder October than usual." Hermione decided on butterbeer as always, and ordered for both of them.

"Two butterbeers, please." Hermione said to Madam Rosmerta.

Hermione returned to the table, the two cups of the hot liquid in each hand.

They drank their refreshments, while chattering about school and what they thought the twins might like.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something." Ginny said, after returning with another round of drinks.

Hermione took a sip of the warm beverage. "All questions welcome."

Hermione noticed that Ginny was avoiding looking at her eyes as she talked. "Well...you know I love you, you're like a sister to me."

Hermione nodded, realizing where the conversation was heading.

"It's just... lately you've been a little different. In our third year, you punched Draco Malfoy in the nose. Last year he made all those badges about Harry, and you laughed at him when he was turned into a ferret, and everything."

Hermione looked at the ground.

" But now, you and him are almost inseparable. You spend every waking moment with him, Hermione. I guess I'm just wondering why? What caused this change?" Ginny looked at Hermione, who raised her head.

_You knew it would happen someone time, Granger. _Hermione thought to herself.

" Ginny, Draco Malfoy was a jerk in our third year, and I've told him as much. He has always been a real git, but for some reason that he hasn't really mentioned, he changed. He hasn't even said one rude remark against Ron and Harry. When he broke up with Pansy, something happened. It's like he's trying to forget who he used to be, and be someone different. Someone much more kind."

" I've noticed that he's different, but that doesn't explain the change in _you_." Ginny explained pointedly.

Hermione bit her lip. _How do I explain this without getting her all riled up?_ She asked herself, knowing that if Ginny knew why she was different, then she would yell at Ron.

" I used to like someone, but he is interested in someone else." Hermione answered carefully. " Draco comforted me. Completely out of character, but he was so nice about it."

Ginny nodded, still not satisfied with the answer. " Hermione, just know, he is still Draco Malfoy. You have to remember that."

" Don't worry Ginny, he won't hurt me. People change.He needs a second chance." Hermione replied confidently.

Ginny shrugged, and took another drink. " So, where to next?" She said, changing the subject.

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat in class, staring glassy eyed out the window while Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, droned on about some extremely interesting subject, of course. Draco was thinking about Hermione, and what they would do after classes that day.

" Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you know?" Professor Binns asked blandly, breaking through Draco's thought chain.

Draco looked up at the ghost teacher, his eyes wide. "That would be Arthur Horncrow, in 1650?"

The small part of the class that was awake sniggered quietly. Draco inwardly kicked himself for not paying attention.

"Yes that was the answer to the one of the questions we discussed thirty minutes ago, Mister Malfoy. I will kindly repeat for you- what time frame did the giants have the largest giant war in history, bringing them to the brink of extinction?" Professor Binns repeated, gliding over to Draco's table.

" Uhh…" Draco stuttered, scanning his brain. He knew had heard it somewhere, but he didn't know where, or when.

" The seventeen hundreds?"

Professor Binns slowly returned to his desk. " Wrong, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin, for not paying attention."

Draco glared at the ancient professor, when he turned for a moment. Some of other Slytherins glared at him.

When the class was over, Draco hurried to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, and into his seat.

By the time classes were over, Draco was completely annoyed. The Slytherins had been giving him nasty looks all day long, but no one had gone had gone as far as to confront him. Frankly he was getting tired of it. He'd rather tell someone off than keep on returning glares.

Hermione sat next to him on the bench outside, chattering on about her day apparently unaware of Draco's mood.

"Professor Flitwick taught us how to do a color changing charm, and Seamus Finnegan turned the professor's hair purple. Even his eyebrows." Hermione was saying with a laugh. She looked over at Draco, and saw he didn't think this was as amusing as she apparantly did.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned, putting her hand on his shoulder, sending vibrations up through him.

He glanced at her. "I'm fine, it's just been a stressful day." He replied, giving her a weak smile.

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds, then stood up, and grabbed his hand to pull him up also. " Come on, let's go for a walk."

Draco stood up, and walked with her, down by the lake, which was one of their favorite places to walk to.

They were down by the tree at the edge, when Hermione slipped on a patch of mud disguised by a bunch of grass, and catapulted down the hill toward the shoreline with a yelp. She stopped, halfway into the water, as her head cracked against a large rock with a dull thud.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, rushing to her.

He lifted her head into his lap, and felt something sticky. He looked down at his hands, and saw they where covered in crimson blood.

"Oh no." He murmured in a state of shock, seeing the blood coming from a jagged wound the back of her head. He quickly transfigured a leaf into a clean rag, and pressed it to the bleeding wound as quickly as possible.

He looked down at her chest, and saw it rising and falling in shallow breaths. He pulled out his wand, and conjured a stretcher, and carefully lifted her on to it. He levitated her to the hospital wing, running beside it.

He burst through the doors, the levitating Hermione right behind him.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled.

The nurse rushed over. "Mr. Malfoy! I suggest you-" She stopped in mid-sentence, seeing Hermione sprawled on the stretcher behind him.

" What happened?" She asked, already moving the stretcher to an empty bed.

Draco followed her, not taking his eyes off Hermione. " We were walking, and she tripped. Her foot got caught in a hole in the ground. She was unconscious, then I realized she hit her head on a rock, and it was bleeding. I brought her here immediately."

Hermione's breathing was very quiet.

" Is she going to be alright?" Draco asked, going over to the other side of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey didn't look at him, but continued coaxing a clear potion down Hermione's throat. " I don't know, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you go find her head of house while I work. Tell her her parents need to be sent for. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley may also be told, but they need not come down."

Draco nodded, glad to be given a job, but at the same time reluctant to leave her. He left quickly, searching the school for Professor McGonagall.

He finally found her in her office, grading papers.

She looked up. " May I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco took a deep breath. " It's Hermione. She slipped and hit her head on a rock. She's unconscious in the hospital wing."

The Professor stood up quickly. " What else did Poppy say?"

" That her parents need to be sent for, and Harry and Ron should be told." Draco answered.

_If I tell her that Harry and Ron shouldn't come down to the Hospital Wing, they'll kill me. They need to, anyways._ Draco thought to himself, not admitting he wanted them there also.

Professor McGonagall nodded. " Please go find Ron and Harry. They will be in the quidditch pitch. Take them to hospital wing. I will write to Ms. Grangers parents." She sat down and Draco started to turn away, but the teacher stopped him. " Draco, will she be alright?"

He bit his lip. " Madam Pomfrey isn't sure."

_But she will. She has to._ He told himself, as he ran to the quidditch pitch.

**Her-My-Oh-Knee's A/N 'Ello everyone! What 'cha think? This is the first cliffhanger we've done on this story, exciting, huh? Thank you for the reviews, love them! Please please review! I know there's people who are reading, but not reviewing. I really want a lot of reviews, cus they give me a bubbly feeling inside…sigh. So review!**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**

** SupaJen's A/N**

**Hey readers. Now, we want to provide Sam with as much "bubbly feeling" as possible... exempting we give her champagne. Let's stick to reviews, shall we? Thanks. **

**P.S. (Sam would like to remind readers that we are related, so whatever crazy genes I have, my dearest cousin will have, also.)**


	4. Cry For a Shadow

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Harry Potter. Sorry, try someone else! But read the story, please.

**Cry for a Shadow**

**Draco's POV**

By the time Draco reached the quidditch practice was over, and everyone was in the locker room, which was locked behind them.

Draco started pounding on the door. "Open up! It's an emergency!"

No one answered, which meant that they couldn't hear him.

_How can I get in?_ Draco thought. He pounded again, and still no one answered. _Oh yea, my wand._ Draco thought, mentally shaking himself for not thinking of it before.

"Alohomora." He said hurridly, pointing at the lock. Draco heard it click, and he swung it open.

The Gryffindor quidditch team was sitting on the benches, listening to Harry, who was talking animatedly.

Ron Weasley looked up, growling. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Draco took a slight gulp. "Hermione is in the hospital wing. She fell down the hill by the lake, and hit her head. Professor McGonagall said to get you and Harry."

Ginny gasped. "Will she be alright?"

Draco shrugged, trying to control the feelings inside him. "Madam Pomfrey isn't sure."  
Harry had been staring at him in shock, but now he nodded. "Ron, we need to go. Ginny, take over for me please."

Ginny shook her head. "Harry no, I have to go!"

Harry placed a hand on her arm. "Ginny, you can come as soon as you're finished."

Ginny sighed, and made a face at Harry, but consented, to Draco's relief. He wanted to get moving as quick as possible, in order to get back to Hermione"Let's go, quickly." He said out loud.

Harry and Ron quickly followed him to the hospital wing. When they reached it, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey was standing besides Hermione's bed, whispering.

"Madam Pomfrey, is Hermione alright?" Draco asked, coming up behind her.

The nurse turned to him. "Mr. Malfoy, I need you and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to wait in the hall, please."

Draco shook his head. "Not until I know if she will be alright!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall reprimanded.

Draco looked at her. "I need to know how she is, please Professor."

McGonagall sighed. " Poppy, tell them."

Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly and pursed her lips. "Hermione hit her head very hard. She cracked her skull."

Draco stared at the nurse. "Please ma'm, can't it be fixed? A potion or something?"

"The potion that will fix it is very hard to make. I will need Professor Snape to make it for me. Unfortunately, it takes a very long time to brew, and it is not positive that Ms. Granger will make it until then." Madam Pomfrey answered quietly.

"How long does it take?" Draco asked, trying to hide his shaking hands.

There was silence.

"How long?!" Draco shouted.

"Two months. And if it isn't perfect, it will not work." Madam Pomfrey replied, now looking him square in the eye.

_Two months?! She can't make it that long, there has to be another way!_ Draco thought furiously.

"Can't it be bought?" Harry asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly. "Yes…but it is one of the most expensive potions there is. It costs over ten thousand Sickles."

Draco looked at the ceiling. _That is a lot of money. I don't know if I could spare that much, without selling almost everything._ Draco gulped. _Maybe there's something I can sell to get it._ Mentally he thought of all his possessions. He came up with only thing. _My Hand of Glory. If I sell that, then I'll have about half of what I need, and I can get the rest from my mum._

"I'll buy her some." Draco announced.

Everyone in the room turned to him.

Professor McGonagall smiled sadly. "Draco, I'm not sure you understand how much ten thousand Sickles is."

Draco nodded. "I do ma'm."

"Draco, even your family can't spare that much." Madam Pomfrey insisted.

Draco sighed, and shook his head, his decision final. "Maybe not, but if I sell my Hand of Glory, then I will have half that much, and I can get the other half from my mother."

Harry and Ron stared at him, both knowing how precious the hand was to him. "You can't be serious. Sell it?" Ron said, in surprise.

"Yes. We all know Hermione won't be able to make it for two months, so this is the only way." Draco said, making it very clear he knew what he was talking about.

Harry shook his head. "You can't sell it, and I won't let you pay for the entire potion, let me pay for half of it."

Draco opened his mouth to refuse, then closed it again, thinking about it._Well, that would mean I could keep my hand of glory…_ _But acccept help from Harry Potter?_ The prideful part of him argued. Draco sighed. "Can you afford it?"

Harry nodded. "My parents left me quite a bit of money."

Draco nodded, somewhat relieved but trying not to show it. "Okay. Thanks Harry." He smiled slightly at Harry but quickly turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Where can we buy this potion, ma'm?"

"My father knows someone who is an expert potion master. He is in charge of the potions at St. Mungo's." Ron said quickly, eager to help.

Draco nodded solemly. "That will be fine."

**Hermione's POV **

The world around Hermione was completely black. She couldn't hear, see, or feel much besides a strange and sweet coldness. It was somewhat calming, but she tried not to relax and let it take her in.

_Why can't I open my eyes?_ Hermione thought.

She tried to turn her head, but found that it was very heavy.

_I wonder where Draco is. He was right here next to me, but then what happened?_ Hermione thought hard, trying to remember what had happened.

_We were walking by the lake, and Draco was upset about something. I was trying to cheer him up, but it didn't work. But what happened to make this darkness come?_ Hermione thought even harder.

_Of course! I slipped on the patch of mud, and fell down the hill! I screamed, I remember. I seemed to tumble forever. When I reached the water, I thought I was going to drown, but I didn't. I stopped for seem reason, but what was it? I remember it hurt a lot. I thought my head would explode. _Hermione shivered at the slicing pain she'd felt. _I guess I hit a rock or something. I must have cracked my head and passed out. _Hermione paused for a second and ran over her fuzzy memories in her brain._ That's what happened. _Hermione unconciously smiled because she had remembered, but her face didn't move. It felt dead and heavy, like the rest of her body._ I wonder if I'm in a coma. I must be, I suppose, because I can't move or anything. _Hermione mentally sighed. _I wonder how long I will be like this?_ Then a thought hit her._ I hope I'm not seriously injured. What if I'm not in a coma? What if I'm dead?_ Hermione stifled a yelp but her dulled nerves seemed to do it for her. She shook this thought away. _No, I'm not dead. _Her head throbbed dully, and the fierce, fire-like pain spread throughout her body. She let the sweet quiet darkness envelop her as she thought, _I'm in a coma, but if I don't wake up soon, I have the feeling I might die._

**Draco's POV**

Draco had owled his mother, asking for the key to their vault at the wizard bank, explaining that a friend was seriously injured, and the only potion that cure her was ten thousand Sickles.

He was now sitting in his dorm room, on his bed. Waiting for the letter back from his mother, giving him permission to go to Gringotts, and get the money. He knew he would have to get permission from his Head of House, but for the moment Draco wanted to just wait.

_I shouldn't have gone down there with her; I knew it was steep, and that someone could fall! _Draco banged his head against the wall.

He sighed loudly, and got up off his bed. He stormed out of the common room, ignoring the looks from the other Slytherins. The Gryffindors was the only house that knew about Hermione, and Draco didn't feel that the Slytherins needed to know. As he walked down the halls, he saw Gryffindors staring at him, then turning away quickly.

He glared at a second year Hufflepuff. "Get out of my way, runt."

The boy stared at him, then quickly moved out of the way.

_Draco, Hermione would be very mad at you if she knew how you were acting._ Draco sighed. Not only would she be disappointed, but he was as well.

He turned down the hall and went outside. He went down to the lake, where Hermione fell. He looked around, and spotted the rock that she had hit her head on, sticking up out of the water. A reddish brown covered the rock menacingly, and Draco looked away, his heart pounding.

He started to walk away, but then stopped. A sudden anger boiled up inside him. He grabbed his wand and stabbed it at the rock, and blew the dreaded thing up.

He stood there staring at the reddish smoke twirling up into the sky. Draco suddenly lost his bearings and sitting awkwardly on the hill behind him, his body trembling. His gut clenched, and his vision blurred as they were overcome by tears.

**Hermione's POV**

_This is really quite boring. Hermione, if you have to live like forever, you are going to go insane. No books, no Draco, no nothing._ Hermione mentally sighed. _What is there that can wake a coma patient up? I know I read about it once. But what was it? _Hermione racked her brain, trying to remember. _Oh yes! The Matutinus_ _potion! But it takes two months to make! And it can cost ten-thousand Sickles at the least... oh, even Draco couldn't afford that! _Hermione felt like crying, but her frozen expression wouldn't allow it. She was in a living hell, and couldn't do anything about it.

**Draco's POV**

Draco sighed in relief when he returned to his dorm room, and found a letter from his mother on his bed.

"Your owl flew in earlier." The voice of Professor Snape said silkily.

Draco whipped around, and saw him standing his doorway.

"Thank you, sir." Draco answered coldly. He opened the letter, and read it quickly.

_Dearest Draco,_

_Of course you may use this money. I have sent a letter to the bank_

_telling them to let you get it. I'm sure your father would have my head for letting you use this money on a Mudblood, but I don't truly care._

_Use the money wisely. _

_Mother_

_p.s. ...you say it's a girl, eh? Is she pretty? Heavens, I hope she's nothing like that prissy Parkins girl or whatever her name was. She was a conniving witch... no pun intended, really._

"What does it say?" Snape asked in his dull, monotonous voice.

Draco turned back to him. "My mother was giving me permission to go to Gringott's, and use five-thousand Sickles."

Snape raised his eyebrows, obviously curious. "And what would a boy like you want with five-thousand Sickles?"

Draco glared at him. "I think you already know, Professor."

"Humor me." Snape answered.

Draco sighed, and set the letter down on his bed. "Hermione Granger needs a potion, and she needs it soon. The potion costs ten-thousand Sickles."

"And how do you think you will get it with five-thousand?" Snape asked.

Draco smiled. "Harry Potter is helping."

Snape nodded slowly. "And just how do you think you will go get the money."

_Oh crap, he's going to try to keep me here. _"I will get permission from my Head of House, sir."

"That would be me." Snape said, sticking his nose in the air.

Draco nodded. "Yes it is."

Snape sighed dramatically. "Well, I'm afraid I won't be able to let you go, Draco."

"Sir! She'll die if I don't get it!" Draco argued.

Snape smiled coldly. "I'm sure Poppy will figure something out." He turned and left the room, leaving Draco staring after him.

_What am I going to do? I need his permission! _Draco thought. _Maybe if I talk to Dumbledore, he can convince him to let me go._

Draco nodded. This was the only thing he could think of.

For the rest of the day he stayed near Dumbledore's office, waiting for a chance to go up and talk to him. But every time he passed the door, there was someone going in, or Dumbledore going out.

Finally, after dinner that evening, Draco was able to get the headmaster alone.

"Draco, I believe you have been trying to talk to me today." Dumbledore said, as Draco was getting ready to leave the Great Hall.

Draco nodded. "Yes sir, I have been."

Dumbledore smiled. "Let's go to my office, shall we?"

Draco followed the elderly man to his office.

"Ton-tongues." Dumbledore said to the gargoyles. They jumped aside, letting Dumbledore and Draco pass. They went in the office, and Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, and Draco sat in a chair in front of it.

"So, Draco, what is it you needed." Dumbledore asked, offering him a lemon drop.

Draco shook his head. "No thank you. And I need to ask permission for something."

Dumbledore set the bowl of candy down.

"I am going to pay for half of Hermione Granger's potion, so I need to go to Gringotts, and get the money, and then go to where ever it is that I need to go to get the potion."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sorry Draco, but I fail to see the problem."

Draco sighed. "Professor Snape won't let me go, and I need his permission."

"Ahh, I see." Dumbledore said, nodding his head. "Why is that Professor Snape won't let you?"

Draco looked at his hands. "We had a disagreement, so he is upset with me."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Over what, Draco?"

He sighed. "Over Hermione. He says I shouldn't be friends with her, but I told him it was my life." The anger he had felt before started to come back. "He has no right to decide who or who I don't hang out with!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, sir." Draco said.

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "I see. Well Draco, I fail to see what you need _me_ for."

Draco looked at the wise headmaster. "Sir, I need you to tell Snape to let me go! OR you give me permission. Hermione will die without the potion!"

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles, absentmindedly. "I'll see what I can do."

Draco, his brows furrowed, was ready to lash out at the Professor out of his weariness and anger. He didn't see how Dumbledore could be so unconcerned with his problems. But instead he heard himself saying,"Thank you sir." Draco was suprised at his own cooperation.

"You may go. Please tell Professor Snape I would like to talk to him." Dumbledore said seriously.

Draco nodded, and hurried out the door to find his godfather.

**Hermione's POV**

Clouds seemed to push her eyes closed. There was a sharp, slicing pain in the back of her head that was drifting down the rest of her body like a hot poison flowing through her veins. Through the clouds that were overcoming her, Hermione saw a dark figure drifting toward her. The whole scene seemed to slow down. Hermione tried not to think about her pain and concentrated on this figure. But before he came close, the swirling clouds shut her eyes and the ghost of a shadow faded from her vision in the dark.

Hermione's body trembled violently, the first movement since her admittance to the hospital wing. No one noticed.

**Her-My-Oh-Knee's A/N Hello! How did you like this chapter? I am so sorry it so long to get done, we have both been so insanely busy with school and other crap. I got my bubbly feeling! Yay! I want more, and not champagne. Thank you all reviewers! And, FYI, it's all Jen's fault that this is late, she took to long!!!**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**

**P.S. (Alright everyone, I feel the need to apologize. Before I could post this, I went on a trip to see my Grandparents, so I couldn't get it posted. I am so sorry! Here it is, and the next chapter will be nice and long to make up for it.)**

SupaJen: I'm totally **not **a slacker, btw. I simply wait to write until I'm inspired. So the muses don't exactly love me... what the hey, the writing gets done eventually, right? haha. alright. I'll try to go faster with the next chapter.

So lets keep Sam high with that "bubbly feeling" and give her some good ole' reviews, eh?

Tell me the significance of the title and you get a brownie point.


	5. The Door to Freedom

Disclaimer: is where you should go to find the true owner of Harry Potter.

**The Door to Freedom**

**Draco's POV**

The day after Draco's talk with Dumbledore, Snape came to him and told that he would be able to go to Gringotts and then to where ever it was that he would find the potion, under the supervision of Professor McGonagall. Draco could tell that Snape was very mad at him for going to Dumbledore, but he knew that Snape could do nothing about it. As soon as he heard, he hurried off to find Harry and Ron so they could tell him where to go. He was now standing in front of the Gryffindor entrance, trying to talk a second year into getting the two for him, but he wasn't having much success.

"Go. Get. Ron. And. Harry. NOW!" He bellowed.

The boy shook his head stubbornly. "No way! I know that you just want to hex them or something, and I won't let you."

Draco glared at him. "Do you know who I am?"

The boy nodded.

"Really?" Draco smirked. "I somehow doubt this, because if you knew who I was, then you would not be treating me like this."

The boy looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "You're Draco Malfoy. See? I told you I knew who you where."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I am not just Draco Malfoy, I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, and I _know_ you know about him."

The boy looked slightly unnerved, but still stood his ground. "I know who you are." He repeated.

He now turned, and left Draco standing there, looking after him.

He looked at the Fat Lady, who had been pretending to sleep, but now opened one eye and looked at Draco.

"Please let me in?" He asked, looking at her pleadingly.

She shook her large head, and closed her eyes, and went back to the fake sleep.

Draco took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. He turned away from the obnoxious portrait, and started to walk away, when the painting swung open from behind him. He turned around to see Ginny Weasley stepping out of the portrait hole.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" She asked, once he she saw him.

He sighed in relief. "Finally. I need to Ron and Harry, and I've been trying to convince the most obnoxious second year to go get them but…" Draco trailed off. "Can you get them for me?"

Ginny nodded, looking somewhat amused. She went back through the portrait hole, and returned a moment later with Harry and Ron in trail.

"Thank you Ginny." Draco said sincerely.

She nodded. "Welcome."

Harry was looking at Draco. "Did your mum owl back?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, and Snape said we can go this weekend. McGonagoll will take us."

He looked at Ron. "Where is it we can find this potion?"

"My dad said that the guy who sells it hangs around Knockturn Alley a lot." Ron answered. "He said that if we need that we should go to the Ministry and get him, and he will help us find him."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Us? You're going?"

Ron glared at him. "Of course I'm going, Malfoy! I've known her longer than you have."

Draco sighed. "Now is not the time, Weasley. I just figured that you would want to stay here with her."

Ron looked at him in bewilderment, and then looked at Harry. "Why would I want to stay,

He turned to Harry. "You where able to get permission for the money?"

"Yes. It is my money, after all." Harry replied, with a slight smile.

Ron and Harry looked at Draco, who was starting to feel a little nervous. "So we'll go Saturday morning then?"

They nodded. Draco nodded solemnly, and left the hall way quickly, and went back to his dorm room.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione groaned inwardly. _Oh my goodness, I am in a living hell. Nothing to do! Oh well, I suppose that I'll get over it quickly enough, since I'm apparently not waking up anytime soon._ Hermione racked her mind for something that didn't require movement. _I know! I'll see how much of the _Hogwarts, A History_, I can remember!_

Hermione tried to think clearly, and remember the book, but soon found that she could not concentrate enough.

_Oh joy, I'm stupider that I thought. _She thought grimly. _I wonder if this how Ophelia felt when she was in the coma, also…_Hermione tried to shove the thought out of her mind, but it just kept flooding back in. _Ophelia was only seven, and they had gone ice-skating, wanting it to be the last of the season. They had walked for about twenty minutes, into the woods behind Hermione's house. When had the reached their destination, they had seen that the ice was not quite thick enough, but had decided that they could, as long as they stayed near the edge. They put their skates on, and walked out on the ice, and where playing and spinning around the ice, staying near the edge, when Ophelia decided that ice wasn't really that thin. "Ophelia, don't!" Seven year-old Hermione had shouted, but the other girl was already in the center. "Oh come on Hermione! It's not really that thin!"_

_Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "Yes it is, please come back!"_

_Ophelia sighed. "Oh, alright. You're no fun."_

_She started to skate towards the center, when a large crack went through the air. Hermione gasped. "Ophelia! It's cracking! Come on! Quickly!"_

_Ophelia, very pale, skated as quickly as she could, but couldn't get there quick enough. Before she could reach the edge, the ice around her cracked, and she fell through. It seemed to small Hermione that it was in slow motion. She saw Ophelia's eyes open in wide fear, and heard her scream. _

"_OPHELIA! NO!" Hermione started to skate towards her, then remember what her father had told her, that when the ice breaks, you have to get on your stomach, and crawl across. Hermione got down on her stomach, and started to slide , across the ice, she reached Ophelia, who was floundering in the icy water. Hermione reached out her small hand. "Take my hand, take my hand Ophelia." Ophelia reached out, and tried to grab her hand. Her icy hand slipped from Hermione's, and she went under. _

"_I can't!" She wailed coming back up,, her teeth chattering with cold._

_Hermione had racked her brain, trying to think of what to do. _

"_Hermione, you have to go get your Dad! He can get me out!" Ophelia yelled, as she spit water out. _

_Hermione shook her head. "No! I can't, it's to far, it'll take to long!"_

_Ophelia struggled in the water, and grabbed onto the ice. "Go! I can hold on!"_

_Hermione shook her again, tears streaming down her cold cheeks. "Okay! But hold on! Don't let go!"_

_Hermione slid back to the land, and then raced threw the woods, breathing heavily. She slipped on a rock, a scratched herself on a twig. She got back up, and kept running. She ran into her house, screaming for her father. "Daddy! Daddy!" Her father came running in from the TV room._

"_Hermione, baby, what is it? Where's Ophelia?" He asked, taking her hand._

_Hermione took a deep breath. "She fell the ice! I told her not to, but she wouldn't listen, Daddy I tried! I tried!" She sobbed loudly._

_Her father's face was pale as pale can be, Hermione recalled. _

"_Hermione, I want you to call the police. Stay here, do not leave this house! Call the police, honey." He said, as he was grabbing a coat._

_He raced out the house, leaving trembling Hermione in the kitchen._

"_The police, call the police." She told herself. _

_She picked up the phone, and dialed the number that her mother had taught just two weeks before. _

_She told the operator what had happened, and her address, and hung up the phone. _

_She sat down on the kitchen stool, and laid her head on top of her arms, and sobbed quietly, until she had fallen asleep._

_Next thing she knew, her parents where holding her, and telling that Ophelia was in a coma, which was a sleep that happens when a persons body is really hurt. _

"_Does that mean that she's hurt real bad?" Hermione had asked._

_Her mother had nodded, and took her small daughter into her arms._

_Three days later, she had flat-lined, and could not be revived._

Hermione knew that if she were able, she would be sobbing.

**Draco's POV**

Early Saturday morning, Draco woke up to a very rainy day. He sighed. _This will be fun, flouncing around Diagon Alley in the rain._

He sighed loudly, and swung his feet out of bed. His room-mate snorted loudly in the bed across from his. Draco glared at the sleeping shape, and threw his pillow at him. The boy yawned and rolled over, without acknowledging Draco.

Draco got dressed quickly and quietly, and slipped out of the small room, and into the common room. He quietly made his way to the large metal door, and started to open it.

"Going somewhere, Draco?" A voice said from the chair behind him.

Draco spun around his heal, and saw Professor Snape seated on a chair by the calm fire. "Professor." He said, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

The greasy-haired Professor nodded his head in similar acknowledgment. "You didn't answer my question."

Draco shrugged. "Yes sir, I am."

Snape looked at him, squinting his eyes. "Care to say where?"

Draco glared at him. "I believe you already know, Snape."

"_Professor Snape_, Draco." He returned. "And humor me." He added.

Draco shrugged again. "I am going to Diagon Alley, to get a potion for Hermione Granger."

Snape pretended to look confused. "Diagon Alley? I don't recall giving permission for something like _that_."

Draco sighed. _Here we go. _"Well you did, sir. If you remember, Professor Dumbledore talked to you about."

The pale man widened his eyes. "Really? I truly don't remember that, are you sure you aren't imagining things?"

"Yes sir, very sure. Maybe you are losing your memory sir, I hear it comes with age. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey could give a potion for that." Draco answered, with a cold smile.

Snape brushed his hair back out of his face. "Well, I'm afraid it will have to wait. You are going to have to serve a detention with me today."

A deep pang hit Draco in the stomach, making him reach for the doorknob to steady himself. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Sir, you already gave me permission, and if she doesn't get I soon she won't wake up!" The thought made him shudder in fear.

Snape was the one to smile this time. "I'm sorry Draco, it will have to wait. I think you will have time in a few weeks." He turned on his heal, and walked out the room, without looking back at the ashen faced boy.

Draco closed his eyes, gulped hard, trying to swallow the hard lump in his throat.

After a minute, he had come to a decision. He would go to the Great Hall as planned, and would talk to McGonagoll. He walked down the hallways, trying to think what he would say to the stern Professor.

When he reached the dining hall, he walked in, and saw that Ron and Harry where already there, and Professor McGonagoll at the head table. There was a few other early risers and the other tables, but no other teachers. He went up to the teachers table, and stood in front of McGonagoll.

"May I help you, Draco?" She asked, sipping her coffee calmly.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Draco looked at his hands. "Professor Snape doesn't want to me to go, so he gave me detention."

McGonagoll raised her eyebrows. "Really? Just so you wouldn't be able to come?"

Draco sighed. "No, professor, I might have hinted he was losing his memory, because he said he couldn't remember his meeting with Dumbledore, and he didn't appreciate that."

She nodded slowly, and picked her cup up, to hide, what Draco thought might be, a smile. "Well, Draco. We'll just have to ask Poppy to give him a little something for that then. I'll go talk to him."

Draco smiled, politely. "Thank you."

She nodded briskly, back to her usual manner, and scooted back her chair.

Draco went down to the breakfast table, and took a piece of toast, and a cup of coffee, and took a seat at the Slytherin table.

He had just bitten into his toast, when Harry and Ron came trailing over.

"Problems, Draco?" Harry asked.

He shrugged. "Oh, just Snape. Professor McGonagoll is clearing it all up."

Harry nodded. "Alright, when she gets back, will you be ready to go?"

Draco nodded. "Sure."

The two Gryffindors returned to their seats, and finished their breakfast.

McGonagoll soon came over to him. "You can go, Draco. But you will be serving a detention tomorrow instead of today."

Draco sighed with relief, and thanked her.

Twenty minutes later, they where all ready to go. They would be riding brooms, since they weren't aloud to apperate yet. Draco clutched his broom in his hand, and stuck his coin carrier in his robe pocket with the other.

Harry had his Firebolt, Ron his Cleansweep, and Draco his Nimbus 200. McGonagoll had a school broom, since she didn't fly much.

They all gathered in the courtyard, brooms in hand.

"So, we fly there, get this potion, and get back as soon as possible, right?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Providing we can find this man that's selling it, of course."

McGonagoll looked at Ron. "You know where he sells his potions, correct, Mr. Weasley?"

"Ya, of course." Ron replied.

Draco took a deep breath. "Well then," He said. "Let's go."

The foursome boarded their brooms, and took off, in direction of Diagon Alley. They flew over and around the clouds, not bothering to talk to each other, as they where concentrating on staying out sight of the muggles below.

Draco swerved a chirping sparrow, narrowly missing it. The bird chirped angrily at him, and Draco flew on.

An hour later, they had reached their destination, Diagon Alley. They landed right outside Tom's bar, and quickly went inside. Harry exchanged greetings with Tom, and then they all went through the brick wall, into Diagon Alley.

"If he was here, he would be in Knockturn Alley." Ron announced, and led the way to the forbidden alley, that was known for the kind of people that hang around it, hags, maybe a werewolf or two.

Draco followed, all the way dreading what may happen. He knew quite a few people that lived in Knockturn Alley, and he also knew that it wasn't safe for the other three who accompanied him. _But what can I do about it? I mean, if anyone actually notices them, then they'll most likely get hurt._ Draco racked his mind, trying to think of a way out the terrible predicament. _Well, this is Harry Potter we're talking about here, isn't he the one who beat the Dark Lord three times?_ Draco nodded, and decided that they would be fine, after all. _I should give them a heads up though…_He ran and caught up with the group, and stopped them. "You do realize how dangerous this for you two, don't you?" Draco asked the two boys.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

Draco sighed. "You two have fought against _him_, and everybody knows this." He looked at Harry. "You are _Harry Potter_, The Boy Who Lived, the one that _he_ fears most of all."

Harry shook his head. "No, he doesn't fear me. He thinks of me as a challenge. And I will be fine, we both will. Now let's get this over with."

Draco nodded. "Alright, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

McGonagoll cleared her throat. "Alright gentlemen, move."

They continued on their short walk to Knockturn Alley. They quickly reached their destination, and went in quickly and quietly.

"He has a little shop over by Borgin and Burkes." Ron said, looking around nervously.

Draco nodded slowly, and looked around, making sure there was no one he recognized, and to his immense relief, there wasn't.

He took the lead now, and led the way to Borgin and Burkes. When they got to the dingy shop.

"Where is it?" Draco asked, looking around uncomfortably.

Ron pointed a little one-room store across the street, and they all went over to it, with uncomfortable professor following.

Draco pushed open the splintered wooden door, and entered the tiny shop.

He looked around, at the red tapestry covering the one small window, the metal table with a cauldron, a small potions set, and a few bottles, sitting on it. On the other wall was a large glass counter, with five shelves full of bottles of potions. Behind the metal table was a large swivel chair, with a gray head sticking out from the top.

When all four of them where in the shop, and the door was shut, the chair spun around, to reveal a short skinny man, with large glasses, with gray, almost white, feathery hair.

"How may I help you?" He squeaked, standing up.

Ron looked at Draco, and nodded his head as if to say, 'You ask him.'

Draco took a deep breath. "Do you sell the Matutinus potion here?"

The man widened his eyes, and because of his thick glasses, they looked even bigger. "Why?"

Draco glared at him. "What do you mean why? I want to buy it, why else!"

Professor McGonagoll put her cold hand on Draco shoulder. "A teenage girl fell and hit her head on a rock, and went into a coma."

The man nodded. "The normal potions didn't work?"

Draco shook his head. "She needs the potion, sir. Do you sell it here?"

The potion maker smiled. "Well, yes I do. But I'm afraid it's a little pricey. And you have to pay up front. It's ten-thousand Sickles."

Draco nodded, and pulled out his coin purse, and Harry took his out. The two where bulging, looking as if the seams would just rip right out.

"Right here, sir." Harry said, emptying his out on the table.

Draco did the same.

The man piled all the money together, and counted all of it, painstakingly slow.

When he was done, he looked up at Draco, and grinned, showing all of his five golden teeth.

"My name is Professor Hadry." He said in his high pitched voice, and stuck out his hand.

Draco shook the hand, and then Harry did. "I'm afraid I don't have any with me right now, it's at my other location, so it will have to be delivered. Is that all right?"

Draco shrugged. "How long will it take?"

"A day or two." Professor Hadry answered. "Where should it be delivered to?"

Professor McGonagoll answered the question. "Hogwarts, please."

The short professor nodded. "Alright, it will be there by Monday."

The foursome all thanked the man, and left.

"That wasn't to bad." Ron said, as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron to retrieve their brooms.

Draco sighed. "I just hope it gets when he said."

Professor McGonagoll raised her eyebrows. "Are doubting that he was telling the truth, Draco?"

The blond boy shook his head. "No, I'm just know that ordered things get lost, easily."

Ron looked surprised. "You mean it might get lost?"

Draco rolled his eyes, getting annoyed with the Gryffindor. "Of course it can lost! Do you think that things always get where they're going, with no trouble! Don't be so naïve, Weasley!"

Ron glared at him. "That's not what I meant, ferret-boy!"

Draco puffed out his chest, and drew his wand. "Care to repeat that, Weasel?"

Ron drew his own wand, and shoved in Draco's face. "Ferret-boy."

Professor McGonagoll shoved the two boys apart. "Gentlemen, I understand that you are going through a rough time, but if you don't behave, I will have give you detention!"

Draco glared at Ron, and put his wand away. "Sorry, Professor."

They got their brooms, and started off on the journey back to Hogwarts. Another hour later, they where there, and Draco was exhausted. It was nine o'clock.

_Got to see Hermione before I go to bed._ He though tiredly, as he trudged down the corridors to the Hospital Wing.

He entered the now familair place, and walked over towards Hermione's bed. The floweres that he had brough yesterday where sitting on her night-table, apprieated by only Madam Pomfrey. Draco sat down on the chair that sat next to Hermione's bed, and looked at her.

_She look's like she's only sleeping, like she'll wake up any second now, and laugh and say it was a all a joke. _Draco sighed, he knew that it was impossible. He knew Hermione had to get the potion, and then she would wake up.He yawned, and got up to leave, but before he did, he leaned down, and kissed her cheek.

He went down to the dungeoun, and into his warm bed, and was asleep before he could even think.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione felt a rush of coldness running through her veins. She was shivering, and she didn't know why. _What is this?_ She asked herself again and again. Then everything went black, and the world around her faded away.

**Draco's POV**

Draco was woken in the middle of the night by Professor Snape. "Draco, you must get up. Madam Pomfrey is insisting on seeing you immediately."

He sat up, and looked at him. "Whaa?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Professor Snape sighed impatiently. "You must go to the Hospital Wing Draco, Madam Pomfrey needs to see you."

Draco jumped out of bed. "What's wrong?!" He demanded, as he threw his Slytherin robe on.

The Head of House shrugged. "I didn't ask."

Draco left the room quickly, and ran down the halls towards the hospital wing. He burst into the Hospital Wing, almost crashing into Professor McGonagoll.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing!?" She yelled catching her balance.

"Sorry Professor!" He yelled over his shoulder, as he ran towards Madam Pomfrey.

He reached the nurse, and took a deep breath. "Madam Pomfrey, what happened? Is Hermione alright?"

The nurse smiled sadly. "Yes, she's fine, her blood pressure went up, and almost gave out, meaning her heart stopped for a few seconds."

Draco gasped, and felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. "Her heart…stopped?"

Madam Pomfrey. "Yes, but she's fine now, I gave her a potion that should keep it from happening again."

Draco nodded slowly, and went over to Hermione bed, and sat down beside her. "I'm not leaving, Madam Pomfrey. If something happened to her, and I wasn't here…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Draco, you can't stay here all the time, it's against school rules." Madam Pomfrey.

Draco looked at nurse. "Please, please Madam Pomfrey."

The nurse looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Draco."

"Can I at least stay here a little longer?" He asked.

The gray-haired nurse nodded. "Of course."

Draco looked down at Hermione, and reached for her hand. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Hermione." He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione felt as if the whole world where made of ice, as if she would freeze to death, but at the same time, felt a certain warmness. _I can't explain it, I'm freezing cold, but I'm also warm. Maybe I'm numb._ Hermione chuckled grimly. _If I'm numb, then I must be in a lot of pain._ She sighed inwardly, and decided to try to open her eyes. She had made this a regular habit, but hadn't been able to. _If I don't wake up soon, then I am going to go insane!_ Hermione thought.

She tried to force her eyes open, but found that she couldn't. _I am going insane. It's to late. I can go join the physice ward at St. Mungo's, with Professor Lockhart. _She tried again to remember everything about her Muggle Studies book, but couldn't. _Okay, how about I just try to sleep. Or at least let my mind go blank. _

**Draco's POV**

Draco was waiting outside the potion Monday afternoon, after getting a letter saying that the train would arrive at one. It was now one fifteen, and there was no one in sight. Draco paced the grounds un-paitently, while Harry and Ron sat at the one of the chess tables, playing the wizarding game. _Hermione hates that game._ Draco thought to himself. He looked at his watch for tenth time, and sighed.

"Draco, you know that sitting there growling won't do any good." Harry told him.

Draco glared at him. "Shut up, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, and turned back to his game.

Draco sighed anxuisly, again. "Where is it? They said it would be here twenty minutes ago!"

"Chill out Malfoy!" Ron barked. He was still mad at Draco for calling him nieve.

Draco whipped around. "Shut up, Weasley! Or I'll hex you in oblivion!"

Ron started to get up, but Harry held him back. "Would you two knock it off? Hermione would get mad you two for this crap."

Draco turned around, and returned to his pacing.

A few minutes later, a man came running up the path from Hogsmaede, his clothes ripped and torn.

He ran towards Draco. "Do you know where I can find Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter?" He asked him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He answered, looking at him. "Do you have the potion?"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, the train crashed. The potion broke."

At the same time Madam Pomfrey came running from out of the building. "Draco, come quickly, it's Hermione..."

**A/N Her-My-Oh-Knee Why hello everyone! So, you know how some people drink beer, or something like that? Nope, not me. I drink Dr. Pepper. And it is just as good. Anyways, how did everyone like this chapter? It's nice and long as I promised, possibly the longest one yet. So, I hope everyone has enjoyed the wonderful words of ME, and I will talk to you again soon.**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**


	6. And I Love Her

Disclaimer: Neither me, nor my oh-so-darling cousin is JKR, meaning neither me, or my darling cousin, owns Harry Potter. I am sorry to report that we haven't met JKR, or have anything to do with her, except absolutely adore her books, and wonderful writing skills.

**Wonders Anew**

**Draco's POV**

Draco looked from the man, to Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you." He said to the man numbly.

He followed Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing, dreading what he might find.

_She's dead. She didn't make it, it's to late. _He told himself.

They reached the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey said gently, "Go on over, dear."

He went over to her bed and saw that it was empty and neatly made. He fell to his knees as tears abruptly pushed their way past his eyes and trickling down his face. _Why are you crying? You already knew. _Draco buried his face into her pillow, and sobbed, hot tears blurring his vision. He felt as though his heart had been torn from his body.

_It's all my fault._ "It's all my fault." He stammered out loud, eyes closed and throbbing.

"Draco."

Draco lifted his head and turned. His eyes rested on Madam Pomfrey. He shot a confused look at her, and she supressed a grin and nodded to her left. Beside her stood Hermione, her skin pale and thin but her eyes shining.

Draco's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth but he couldn't find the strength to say anything. He stood up and slowly took a step forward, his face spreading into a smile.

She smiled, and nodded. His eyes were shining with tears, and she ran into his arms, burying her face in his chest, laughing and crying at the same time.

Draco rubbed her back, in disbelief and put his hand over her hair. "Hermione." He repeated over and over.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, Draco running his hands through her hair and Hermione holding him to her with her head on his shoulder. And all the while Draco's heart was bursting from trying to hold back the urge to tip her head to his and kiss her.

**Hermione's POV**

_One hour ago_

Hermione felt like the cold blackness would grab her, and she wouldn't make it. _I'm soo cold._ Hermione thought. _I can't die, I can't. I need to live…I need to see my parents, and Harry, and Ron, and…Draco. Draco, I need Draco. _Hermione shivered. _Last year if someone had told me that I would be friends with Draco, I would have laughed in their face. This year, if someone told me I won't be next year, I would laugh in their face. _The realization hit Hermione. _I wouldn't make it without him. If I didn't know him this year, I would be far different than I am right now. _She would still think Draco was a total git, and she would still like Ron, and want to date him. _I don't like Ron anymore. _Hermione thought, surprised at this new revelation. _Why don't I like him? Because of what he did? _Hermione thought carefully.

_Bloody hell. _

_I'm in love with Draco._ A wave of heat, almost like embarrassment, washed over Hermione. _I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, the ultimate Slytherin git, or was, at least. _The wave of heat that had passed returned, but this time it didn't disappear as it had before. Hermione felt an overwhelming urge to get up, find Draco and never let him go. As she had many times before, Hermione tried to force her eyes open, but wasn't able to. Instead of giving up, she tried even harder. _I have to find Draco. I have to get up._ She concentrated on opening her eyes, and this time, to her immense surprise, succeeded.

She blinked at the blinding light that reached her eyes when she opened them. She was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, and she was in a closed curtain "room". There was no one around that she could see, but she could hear Madam Pomfrey talking to a student. "Bradley, if I see in this Hospital Wing one more time this week, I am going to have to hire a nurse to follow you around, so every time you get hurt, she can take of it, and I don't have to." She lectured.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I guess I'm just a little accident prone." A boy answered sheepishly.

The nurse chuckled. "I'll say. Now get along to class."

Hermione heard the Hospital Door close, and Madam Pomfrey using her wand to sweep the floor. Hermione tried to open her mouth, and call her, but no sound came out.

Hermione decided to wait patiently, until the nurse came to check on her. _After all, what can a few more minutes do? _She thought.

Madam Pomfrey bustled around the hospital for a few more minutes, then, finally, she came to check on her.

"How are we doing today Miss Granger?" She said, as she opened the green curtain, not even looking at the teenage girl.

She bent over the medicine cart at the foot of Hermione's bed, and took a orange-red potion out, and started to put the potion into a dropper to put in Hermione's mouth, but she glanced at Hermione first. She looked back to her work, and then looked back at her quickly.

"Hermione! You're awake!" The nurse gasped. "Oh you darling dear!"

Hermione smiled weakly at her. "Water." She whispered.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Of course, darling, but how…how did you wake without the potion?" She said, almost to herself.

She got a glass of water, and helped Hermione drink it. After a moment, Hermione felt like she could talk. "Draco bought the potion?" She asked in a whisper.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, and put another pillow behind Hermione. "Yes, he did."

"But it's one of the most expensive potions out there." Hermione pushed the blankets off of her.

The old nurse sighed, and put the sheet back over her. "Harry and Draco purchased the potion together. They are outside right now waiting for the train."

Hermione sat up straight, surprised at her own strength. "I need to see him."

Madam Pomfrey smiled knowingly. "Of course Hermione, I'll go get him. He'll be so relieved to hear that you are alright."

She started to walk out, but Hermione called her back. "Madam Pomfrey, don't tell him that I'm alright. Just tell him I need him." The nurse nodded, and again started to leave, but Hermione stopped her again. "I want to get out of bed, can you help me? Please?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her doubtfully. "Dear, you've been in a coma for two weeks, I'm not sure that getting out of bed so soon is a good idea."

Hermione looked at her pleadingly. "Please Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine."

She sighed, apparently deciding not to argue. "Alright, but you have to put this on." She pulled a white robe out from a dresser by another bed.

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She slid her feet out of the bed, and onto the icy floor. She stood up, bracing herself on the bedside table. Madam Pomfrey helped her into the cozy robe. Hermione thanked her, and took a few practice steps. Her legs were weak, but not so much that she couldn't walk.

After Madam Pomfrey saw she was safe, she took off to get Draco.

_I'm going to see Draco; I'm finally going to see Draco. _Hermione thought feverishly as she hurried across the room. She had just about reached the door when Draco came bursting into the Hospital Wing and practically flew past her, Madam Pomfrey right behind him. He went straight to Hermione's bed, and saw that it was empty. Hermione watched him fall to his knees, and to her immense surprise, he started to cry. Hermione watched him for a moment, shocked at how heartbroken he was. She heard him say, "It's all my fault."

_No, no Draco! It's not your fault! _Hermione looked at him closely as a small smile grew on her face. Her heart skipped a beat as she stood there, looking at the boy whose face she had only seen in dreams for so long. She urged herself to speak.

"Draco."

Draco looked up at Hermione, his face a picture of shock. His jaw dropped slightly as he stood up. She felt a flush go over her face and her body trembled slightly. She raced into his arms and buried her face into his chest. Tears fell over her cheeks and soaked his shirt, but she didn't pull away and neither did he. They stood there, rocking back and forth slightly, as Draco gently murmured, "Hermione, Hermione." There were no words for her to speak, so she just stood there, wrapped in his arms, marveling at how she fit perfectly into his embrace.

**Draco's POV**

The few days where a rush of excitement for Draco and Hermione. Hermione stayed in the Hospital Wing for two more days, so Madam Pomfrey could monitor her, and she could regain her strength. Draco was with her as much as he was allowed, which was quite a bit. Almost all of the Gryffindors came to visit her, and before Hermione left on Wednesday, she had almost a trunk full of candy, and flowers, and teddy bears, and all sorts of things.

As Draco helped her gather all of the gifts into an extra trunk of Hermione's, they where joking about the amount of things she had gotten.

"Can you believe all this stuff?" Hermione asked. "I had no idea people cared that much."

Draco laughed and said teasingly, "Yeah. It's hard to believe, you know, that people would like _you_..."

She smiled and slapped him lightly with a teddy bear. He grinned devilishly and grabbed her, swinging her around as she laughed. Finally he put her down and returned to packing up her stuff. She put a large box of cards into the trunk. "Oh, I can't wait to get back to my school work. I hope I haven't fallen to far behind."

Draco rolled his eyes, and threw a box of chocolates at her. "Hermione, don't you think of any besides school?"

Hermione's smiled wavered. "Of course I do, I just don't want to fall behind."

"Well you haven't missed much." Draco responded, grinning slightly at a bouquet of daises, which Hermione had enchanted to stay fresh. He returned her gaze curiously."Hermione, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"When you where in the coma, did you…could you here us?" Draco immediately regretted asking the question, but none-the-less, was curious to hear the answer.

Hermione hesitated to answer, but then did. "No. I could think, but I couldn't hear anything you were saying."

Draco nodded. "Alright."

They finished packing the things, and then Draco helped her carry the trunk back to the portrait hole. When they got there, Hermione went in and got Ron to help her carry it inside, because Draco wouldn't let her do it herself.

"Thanks, Draco." She said.

Draco grinned. "See you later."

He walked back to the Slytherin common room, and took a seat by the fire.

_Hermione is all right._ Draco thought happily. _We're still friends, she doesn't hate me._ Draco thought of the panic he had been experiencing only a few days earlier, and shuddered. _I can't believe she came that close to dying. _Draco shifted in his chair. He glanced at his watch, hoping it was time to meet Hermione for dinner; it wasn't. He sighed loudly, making the other Slytherins in the room look at him.

Blaise Zabini was sitting across the room, next to Pansy Parkinson. He glanced at Draco, then whispered something in Pansy's ear, and she then nodded. Blaise got up, and walked across the room, or in Draco's opinion, strutted, to stand in front of Draco.

"Hello, Draco." He said coolly.

Draco nodded in greeting, just as coolly. "Blaise."

Blaise smiled, a smile that did not give the happy feeling that smiles should give, but one of challenge. "Haven't seen you around lately, been busy, I suppose?"

"Yes, very busy." Draco replied, looking at his watch.

Blaise sniffed. "Draco, you have been ignoring everyone, you know."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I haven't been ignoring everyone, Blaise."

He raised his eyebrows. "You've been ignoring _us_, you know, your _friends_."

Draco stood up, and looked down at the smaller Slytherin. "I made new ones. Dare I say... better ones."

Blaise's smile returned. "Really? You don't mean Granger, the _mudblood_?"

Draco whipped his wand out from under his robes, and stuck it in Blaise's face. "I believe I've warned you before, Zabini," Draco snarled. "that if you ever called her that again, I would hex you into oblivion."

Blaise stepped back. "Sorry, Draco. Didn't realize you where that close to…someone like her."

Draco took a deep breath, and put his wand down. "You know what, Zabini? You're not worth the effort." Draco smiled at him coldly, and walked away from the stunned fifth year, and out of the common room, to the Gryffindor entrance.

He sat down outside of the portrait hole, and waited, hoping for someone to come out so he or she could get Hermione.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione smiled, as she sat in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by her friends. This was her first day out of the Hospital Wing. When she had entered the Gryffindor common room, after Draco had dropped her off, all of her friends had been waiting, with all sorts of food and presents.

"Welcome back, Hermione!" Harry had greeted her, with a great big smile.

Hermione grinned. "Thanks Harry." She looked around. "Does everyone know what happened?" She asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded. "Ya, and I think almost everyone had been to see you."

People crowded around her, not giving Hermione a chance to reply, all laughing and talking.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening talking, eating, and receiving gifts from friends. She asked a lot about what had happened during the period that she had been in a coma, and was surprised to learn that her parents had been there. She was told that they had come in by train, and had stayed in Hogsmeade until she woke up, but wasn't able to enter the school because of an anti-muggle barrier. She was also very eager to hear about school, and what she had missed, since Draco was only in a few of her classes, she wasn't able to find out enough to her content. So she quizzed her classmates on the happenings of the classes that she had missed, and to her immense disappointment, she found out that in Charms she had missed the filling charm, which taught how to fill things with liquids. Other than that, though, she hadn't missed much. Since it was right before the exams, they were reviewing everything. Hermione had been excused from the exams until next year, since she hadn't been there for much. Hermione was relieved and disappointed all at once, but in the end she decided that it would be fine, since this would give her a chance to study for them more.

By the time the night was over, she was thoroughly exhausted. She headed up to bed at about eleven, fully stuffed and very tired. She rolled into her bed, sighing in content.

_This bed is much better than the hospital beds. _Hermione thought, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

The next thing Hermione knew, it was eight o'clock in the morning, and time to get up, and dressed for class. Hermione happily put on her Gryffindor robe, and went down to breakfast.

_School, classes, finally!_ She thought, smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Ron asked grumpily, as he drank his coffee with a scowl.

"I finally get to go to classes. I hope I haven't missed much." Hermione replied, digging into her eggs.

Harry sat down beside, with a heaping plate of eggs and bacon. "Sorry Hermione, he was up until four last night, and had to wake up at seven."

She looked at Ron, who was gulping the black coffee down, while trying to keep his eyes open. "Why was he up so late?" She asked Harry, in a whisper.

Harry shrugged, his eys averting hers. "Lavender."

A small pang hit Hermione's stomache, but it was not a pang of sadness, or anger, like before, it was more one of realization. Hermione realized that she didn't love Ron, at least not in the way she had before, or at least thought she had before. She loved him as a close friend, or maybe even a brother, but nothing more.

At that moment, Draco walked into the Great Hall, a walked over to breakfast table. Hermione watched as he gathered his breakfast, his usual toast and coffee, and sit down at the far end of the Slytherin table. She felt something in her stomache; it felt like she had butterflies flying around. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and she knew they were pink. A feeling was coming over Hermione, a feeling she had never had before. Hermione forced herself to look away, and she continued eating her breakfast, not looking at Draco again.

Hermione went to her classes that day, receiving a warm welcome from all of the professors, with Snape as an exception. He simply gave her a cold nod of the head, saying briefly and almost sarcastically, "Well wasn't that a rather miraculous recovery," and told her she had a lot of make-up work to do. She spent her evening in the library, getting her homework done, so she could go with Draco for a walk.

By the time Hermione had finished with it all, Draco was already waiting in the Great Hall, where they had agreed to meet.

"Hey Hermione." Draco said, touching her arm briefly, sending shivers up her arm.

Hermione smiled at him, trying to hide her jitters. "Let's go."

They walked outside into the crisp cool air. They walked in silence for a moment, just looking at the setting sun. "It's starting to get cold out." Draco said.

Hermione nodded, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's to cold out here for, do you want to go back inside?" Draco asked, stopping in front of her.

She quickly shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Draco shrugged, and they continued to walk. "Are you going to see your mother for Christmas break?" Hermione asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, she doesn't feel like have a _big_ Christmas this year, so she wants to go somewhere. I didn't feel like it, so I told her I was staying. How about you?"

Hermione laughed softly. "I'm staying here to, I have a lot of work to catch up on, and Mum and Dad aren't sure if traveling would be very good for me right now."

Draco turned away, hiding something that almost looked like a smile.

An hour later, Hermione was back in her dorm, listening to Lavender and Parvarti talking about their holiday plans. Hermione tuned them out, her thoughts filled with her own Christmas plans. She was soon in bed, and Lavender and Parvarti had quieted down to whispers.

One month later, Hermione was saying goodbye to Harry and Ron, as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. They where going to the Burrow, to celebrate with the rest of the Weasley clan. Hermione waved as the train pulled away from the station. Draco walked over.

"Let's go back, it's freezing out here." He put an arm around her shoulders, and led the way back to the school, trudging through the snow.

"I need some hot butterbeer, how about you?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "Sure, but do you have any?"

Draco grinned. "Of course, I'll grab it."

Once they where in the school, Draco ran down to the Slytherin dungeons, and returned a moment later, with two bottle of the delicious drink and mugs. He poured it into the cups, and warmed them up with a flick of his wand. They sat down on the couches in the front hall, drinking, and staring into the fire. Hermione looked at Draco, and set down her drink, suddenly feeling the need to tell him something.

"Draco, I have to tell you something." Hermione said, seriously. "When I was in the coma, I wasn't really asleep. I mean, I couldn't hear, or feel, or anything, all I could do was think. I kept having the dreams, of when I a little girl." Draco looked at in concern.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. Draco, when I was seven, I had a friend, and we where really close. Do you remember that winter when it got warm really early?" Draco nodded. "Well, we decided to ice skating one day, and the ice was just to thin. We skated anyways, and ignored it, and…" Hermione broke off, trying to keep her voice steady. She sniffed, and looked back up at him. "We skated, and she fell through the ice. I couldn't hold her hand, it was too slippery! I just left, I left her, Draco!" Draco was at her side in what seemed only a second to her. He put his arms around her, and held her against his chest. Hermione sniffed, and straightened again, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I went to go get help, and they got her out, but she died in a coma three days later. I never saw her again after that. I let her die, Draco, and I have never forgiven myself for that."

"Hermione, you didn't let her die!" Draco interjected. "You tried your best, and it's amazing she even made it out of that water alive. You where a little girl, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "I should have stayed with her. But that's not all I wanted to say. All I could think of in that coma was you, how I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't let you feel the way I have for the last eight years, I just couldn't. The reason I woke up was you, Draco. I pulled through because of you."

**Her-My-Oh-Knee's A/N Hello my wonderful readers! I would like to tell everyone out there who is reading this…. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I am an absolute Christmas-a-holic; it is my favorite holiday, or at least it's tied with Easter. I have got to say, I am very proud of the amount reviews I got on chapter four, wow, I was proud…not! Of come on, I have gotten three reviews on every chapter before that, and now nothing! Sigh, breathe darling. Anyways, now that I have shown my true colors, I will leave Jen to make fun of me. Hehe, but boy do I have dirt on her…I remember one time last summer when I was out at there house, and we slept outside and we where being idiots and playing this stupid game like 8 year-olds (sick 8 year-olds, none-the-less...), and we started making---sound of gunshot being fired, and the former Sam being buried six feet under**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**

_SupaJen: By the way, Sam added that last part about the gunshot, not me. Like I'd do that... I prefer machetes and hand grenades. Haha. I don't really know what she's talking about, us sleeping outside. Whatever. Signing out..._

_the sane one._

P.S. I would like everyone to know that this was written before Christmas, and I'm lazy wo write a whole new A/N, and make Jen write one, so I'm telling you now. Also, the last chapter was written by me, I posted the wrong version, that was what I wrote before I sent it Jen, and, FYI, that was my best chapter yet, that's why it was good.


	7. Till There Was You

Disclaimer: We don't own anything Harry Potter related, though we wish we did. Hehe.

P.S. I would like to say, the Orange-back Chemlosi's are not real, the name came from the top of my head, and unless JK Rowling has access to my brain, and the power to give people ideas, then she has not ever heard of this thing. **Her-My-Oh-Knee**

Till There Was You Draco's POV 

Draco tentatively pulled Hermione close to him as she wiped her eyes on his shoulder. "Oh Hermione." Draco whispered. With her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed, he couldn't imagine her looking any more beautiful. He drew toward her slowly until their lips were nearly inches apart. She slowly opened her eyes, and as she met his gaze Draco faltered, and awkwardly kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione looked at him with an expression he couldn't interpret. Was it confusion? Relief? Or could... could she possibly be..._ dissapointed_?

Draco looked off in the distance, avoiding her gaze, but held her to him tighter. He needed to think.

Later, Draco lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I was going to kiss her. I was going to kiss Hermione. _Draco thought, still surprised with himself. _What would have happened if I had? Would she have gotten mad at me? Or would she want to? Does she like me?_ Draco laughed to himself. _I feel like I'm in my second year again. 'Does she like me? Do I like her?' _Draco rolled his eyes at himself.

Draco glanced at his watch, and sighed. It was late, and he didn't want to sleep in too long tomorrow. He rolled over, and closed his eyes, images of her floating through his mind like scenes on the screen of a silent movie.

Hermione's POV 

Hermione woke early the next morning, with an undeniable gush of ecstacy pulsing through her. _Why am I so happy?_ She asked herself, trying to clear her foggy mind. _Oh...now I remember. He kissed me! _Hermione bit her lip to hold back a silly grin. _Well, he almost kissed me. But still, it was amazing. _Hermione sat up and hugged herself. _Gosh look at me. Head over heels. _Hermione laughed quietlyandrolled out of bed, slipped her feet into her soft slippers, and prodded down to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, unconsciously scanning the room for Draco like she did every morning. She couldn't spot him and decided it was just as well, for she had a book to read whilst she ate and would otherwise be distracted. Hermione got a light breakfast and sat down at the table, opening the book she had brought with her, The History of Hogsmeade, which had been a gift from Harry. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up quickly, expecting to see Draco, but saw it was Professor McGonagoll.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." She said in her elevated manner.

Hermione smiled cheerily at the teacher. "Hello Professor McGonagoll."

The teacher nodded her head curtly. "Miss Granger, when you are done with your breakfast, I would like to see you in my office."

Hermione nodded, going back to her book. "Of course, Professor."

The teacher nodded again, and the left the large room, leaving Hermione to finish eating.

Hermione quickly ate her breakfast, and then hurried to Professor McGonagoll's office.

She knocked on the heavy wood door, and hearing the permission to enter, opened the door to the dimly lit room. Professor McGonagoll was seated at her desk, and when Hermione entered the room, she nodded to a seat opposite of her. "Please sit down, Hermione."

Hermione sat, slightly nervous.

"Miss Granger, I have been meaning to talk to you, but I'm afraid I haven't quite found the time." The professor said. "How have you been adjusting, back in classes, and other things?" Proffesor McGonagoll asked, shuffling with her papers.

Hermione shrugged. "Fine, just the same as before."

The teacher nodded, still not meeting Hermione's gaze. "And your feeling well, no dizzy spells or anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all." _Is this all she wanted to talk to me about...?_

Professor McGonagoll nodded distractedly, and Hermione got the feeling that she hadn't been listening to her at all. "Hermione, I need to ask you something." There was a knock at the door and Hermione looked at the professor, expectantly. "Leave it. Hermione, what I needed to ask you was," She cleared her throat. "Are you and Draco Malfoy dating?"

Hermione head shot up. "What? Um... no, not re- well, no we aren't." Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "And would you care to tell me why that would that be any of your concern? I don't really think it's really any of your business."

The teacher looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised. "It's not only me. All of the teachers have noticed you hanging around Mr. Malfoy more than usual. It's a bit troubling to us..."

Hermione sat up straight as a board, a feeling of heated anger building inside her. "I can take care of myself, Professor."

Proffesor McGonagoll looked at her sadly. "I know, Hermione. All I'm doing is warning you. Draco Malfoy is his fathers son, and in their case, that is not a good thing. Be careful with him, Hermione."

It took all Hermione could muster to keep her from bursting out at the teacher. "Why thank you Professor. I really don't know what I could've done without that piece of advice. You know, I might have gone on in life thinking that people actually deserve second chances. Hah. Silly me." She stood up abruptly and glared at the teacher who stood there silently and somewhat shell-shocked. She turned to the door, muttering a feeble apology and strutting out the door. Hermione turned the corner and walked into Draco. She didn't say anything, just buried her head in his chest, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Draco's POV**

Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively and didn't say a word. Judging from the direction she'd come from, Hermione had just been in McGonagall's office. He decided to ask her about it later. Other people where passing in the halls, giving them odd looks, but Draco didn't care. He led her down the halls to an empty classroom, and closed the door behind them. Hermione was still clinging to him, tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked quietly, brushing her curly hair out of her eyes.

She took a deap shuddering breath. "McGonagoll. She wanted to me to talk with her this morning. I thought she just wanted to see how I was doing, to see if I was alright." Tears gathered in her eyes again. "It turns out she just wanted to warn me against you. To tell me that you are you fathers son."

Draco looked down, and bit his cheek. He looked at her, and put his hand on her shoulders. "Hermione, people change-."

She nodded earnestly. "I know! I told her that, but she didn't...well she actually didn't get to respond..." She giggled a bit in spite of herself.

Draco looked at her suspiciously but then grinned. "People don't like to believe in change. It's not her fault, Hermione.Especially older people... they don't like to believe that people can be different." He looked at her in the eyes. "Alright? It's not her fault."

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Okay."

Draco returned the smile warmly. "Christmas is coming Hermione... why don't we go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the group? We can do some shopping for gifts."

Hermione smiled. "Sure."

Draco grinned, and stood and offered her his arm. "Madam, si vous souhaitez."

She took it, giggling slightly. "Monsieur, être en tête."

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione and Draco wandered aimlessly through the streets of Hogsmeade;buying little trinkets and sharing bits of candy as well as trying to avoid Luna Lovegood, who was trying to convince them that Orange-backed Chemlosi's did in fact exist. Usually Hermione would politely let Luna explain, but she really didn't feel like it. For now she was going to enjoy herself.

The last rays of sunlight were leaving the sky, and Hermione had finished all of her Christmas shopping. The two began to walk back to the school and through the large doors.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione." Draco said, giving her a hug.

Hermione smiled up at him. "Good night."

She walked back the common room, and plopped down on an armchair next to Harry, sighing in content. She looked over at Harry lazily and noticed Ron sitting, miserable, in the next seat over. Hermione gave Harry a questioning look, which he answered with a slight roll of the eyes. Ron must have been venting about his situation with Lavender, she guessed. They were in the middle of a nasty break-up, in the stage where they both bored their friends with recollections of how they used to be so happy with each other and blah blah blah and now Ron didn't even care about her or vise versa, but of course didn't even acknowledge each other for, oh, a week or so. This was the most nauseating part of the phase for their friends. But after a while, there was the inevitable reunion preceded by a heart-felt and often loud profession of their love for the other, how they couldn't live without the other, et cetera. Hermione knew it well. It had only happened in this exact fashion three or four times before.

Hermione mentally vowed to stay for only twenty or so minutes, long enough to not seem rude when she finally got up to leave, but short enough of a time so that she didn't lose her sanity.

"Hey Hermione, have fun in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, obviously trying to change the subject from what it had previously been.

Hermione nodded. "Yep, I've finished all my Christmas shopping. How about you two, all done?"

Harry nodded. "Yah, I got it all."

Ron, who was sitting on the couch, shook his head grumpily. "No. I forgot to get something for Fred and George."

Hermione looked at him with as much sympathy as she could muster. "Sorry. Maybe yo-"

The redhead cut her off, eagerly turning the subject back to his preferred topic. "That's probably why Lavender broke up with me. I bet she wants a guy that just gives her stuff, all the time! Sniff Well I don't have the money for that. And it's not fair to ask that of me. I can't believe her! ...And she never appreciated what I would do for her sniff all the time..."

His friends sat patiently, pretending to care, until 10:30 when McGonagoll came and told everyone to go bed. Hermione and Harry gratefully stood up to go to bed and were nearly out of the room when McGonagall cleared her throat meaningfully.

"Hermione, please wait a moment." The girl stopped, and stiffly turned around.

The Head of House came over to Hermione. "I would like to apologize for this morning. I was a little forward in expressing my thoughts. You do have a good sense of judgement, so I should have expected that you wouldn't dive into a relationship without regarding the boy's past."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Thanks for the apology." She sighed. "I hope you don't mind me saying though, that this school has something to learn about tolerance. And allowing for second chances. A legacy isn't all that makes a person."

Professor McGonagoll put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, surprising her. "I am very sorry for my actions, and everyone else's."

Hermione nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Professor. Good night."

The next morning, Hermione went down to breakfast with Harry and Ron. Everyone that was going home for the holidays was leaving after breakfast. Hermione normally went home for Christmas, but her parents had decided to come to her instead. They would be staying at a inn in Hogsmeade, and would leave the day after Christmas, to go visit Hermione's aunt in London.

Harry and Ron would both be going to the Weasley's. Hermione had been invited, but had chosen to stay at Hogwarts. "Hermione, will you be alright?" Ron asked, genuinely concerned instead of obviously thinking about Lavender.

Hermione rolled her eyes, grinning. "Of course, Ronald. I will be perfectly fine. My parents will be here tomorrow, and Draco's here."

Ron raised his eyebrows slightly, muttering something under his breath, causing Harry to elbow him in the gut.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Everyone who is going on the train needs to be at he station in twenty minutes."

Hermione escorted the two to the station and stood there waving until the train had nearly disappeared into the misty morning air.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned, to see Draco standing behind her. "Happy Christmas." She replied, grinning at him.

"Walk back with me?" Draco asked, offering his arm to her.

Hermione nodded and took his hand instead. "Lets go, it's cold out here."

**Draco's POV**

Draco woke Christmas morning feeling very content. Presents were at the foot of his bed, and Draco quickly unwrapped them. Henceforth he sat quietly, fingering his gifts. He rarely had company on Christmas day, but today he yearned some companionship. Hermione was not there, of course, but with her parents in Hogsmeade. He ate breakfast in the Hall, afterwards wandering back to his empty dorm room. He sat on the bed and absentmindedly started to read a book that his mother had given him, though soon quit after realizing he had been on the same page for twenty minutes. He was thinking about Hermione.

_How am I going to tell her that I like her? When will I?_ He sighed, setting the book down. He deliberated for a little while. _Tomorrow. After her parents leave I'll ask her to have a picnic with me._ Draco smiled to himself, pleased with his decision.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had a very good visit with her parents. The day passed rather quickly for Hermione, and soon it was time to say goodbye to her parents, because they where leaving early the next morning.

"Bye darling, see for summer break." Mr. Granger said, kissing Hermione's cheek.

Hermione gave him a tight hug. "Bye Dad, see you soon."

Mrs. Granger enveloped Hermione a soft hug, strangely unlike the bone-crushing one she would usually have given her. "I love you, Hermione. Goodbye."

Hermione gave her a kiss. "Love you to, Mum. Talk to you soon."

They walked her back to the school, and Hermione went in, after saying goodbye again. She went to her room, and lay flat on her back on her bed. Her thoughts drifted from her friends and wondering what they had gotten for their gifts, to how much she'd enjoyed her day, and finally to Draco._ A friend like him really is the best gift of all, _Hermione thought, breathing deeply. Inwardly though, she wondered how much longer she'd have to call him just "a friend". She finally got into her nightclothes, and slid under the heavy covers.

The next morning, Hermione sat down to breakfast with Draco. "Have a good Christmas, Draco?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Same as always. How about you, was your's nice, seeing your parents and all?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It was fun seeing my parents, but they treated me like I was going to break. It was kind of…odd."

Draco laughed. "Well last time they saw you, you _were_ lying on a hospital bed, on the verge of dying."

Hermione laughed. "I didn't think of that."

Draco smiled at her warmly then seemed to remember something and nervously cleared his throat. "Hey, let's go on a picnic tonight, a kind of after Christmas celebration."

Hermione grinned. "That sounds great. I can't wait."

Draco returned her smile. "Alright, well, I'll see you later, then okay? I have to go write a letter to my mother. She's insisting that I send her a letter telling her everything I got for Christmas."

Hermione laughed. "Alright, see you later."

"Four o'clock alright?" Draco asked.

She nodded. "See you at four."

Hour later, Hermione stood in front of the mirror, trying to appease her poufy hair. _I have to tell Draco how I feel. If I don't, I'll be kicking myself all year._ She set the brushing firmly down on the counter and gripped the edge. She knew that this was the perfect opportunity. She nodded fixedly at her reflection. _I will tell him how I feel. I am going to tell Draco I love him._

**Her-My-Oh-Knee's A/N 'Ello! Ok, I want to apologize for this taking so long to be posted, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Also, the next chapter is the last. Yes, it's true, this story is ending. So if you haven't reviewed before, then this is almost your last chance! Please review guys!**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**

**SupaJen: I am officially a procrastinator. I know. You all knew it up till now, and I was in denial. But I'm willing to say it. It took one week for Sam to type this up, and a month for me to get to it. Hah. Well, I hope yall are pleased with this, because it was deleted several times before I finally got it all out. It's been deliberated over much more than needed, I'd say. **

**Enjoy.**


	8. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, ect ect.

**Unexpected**

Draco's POV Draco stood in front of the mirror, carefully scanning his reflection. He was wearing a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He inhaled nervously and eyed his tube of hair gel, taking it into his hands and sqeezing out a dime-sized amount, less than usual. Instead of combing into his usual style, he ran it through his hair and left it a little bedhead-looking. Hermione had once said that he looked pretty cute when he was just out of bed. Draco smiled at the memory, relieving himself temporarily of his anxiety. _I hope she doesn't dress up too much. Maybe I should dress nicer. _Draco bit his lip, taking one last look at himself. He knew Hermione wouldn't care what he was wearing. _I _am_ going to tell her my feelings. I swear,_ he told himself. Draco turned around and started down the hall, headed for the kitchen to collect the food he'd requested earlier that day. 

He then headed to their spot by the lake and began to wait for Hermione arrive. He glanced at his watch, noticing that she was thirty seconds late so far. Should I really have set this up? _What if it turns out she doesn't like me?Am I just really bad at reading her, and instead she just wants to be friends?_ Draco shook his head, and tried to think of something else. He sighed, and looked at the path hopefully, and to his relief, he saw Hermione coming down it. 

Hermione's POV 

Hermione straightened her maroon sweater, and smoothed her favorite dark-wash jeans as she descended as gracefully as she could down the path. She felt very awkward. She had pulled her hair into a loose bun, letting a few tendrils fall, framing her face. She'd also used some of the make-up Ginny had given her for the Yule Ball, and it felt very different on her face. _I hope it looks all right._ She thought worriedly. She walked slowly down the path towards Draco, who was grinning at her. 

"'Ello. You look great." Draco complemented her, taking her hand. "Over here. I don't know if you've ever tried Chinese food before, but I have some of my favorites: Sesame chicken and white rice, egg rolls...Anyways, I thought you'd like something new." 

Hermione shook her head and grinned, pleased at his effort. "Wow, that sounds great! I love having a change from Hogwart's food. You know, foreign stuff... Um, oriental." _Wow, Hermione. You sounded real smart just then. _Hermione thought, mentally kicking herself. 

Draco laughed. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I go down and ask for a grilled cheese, and the house elves look at me like I'm insane. First time I asked, they gave me a look, the threw a slab of pure cheese straight on the stove. No bread." 

Hermione laughed. Draco took out the food, and laid it all out for her. "This is great. Thank you." Hermione said. There was an awkward silence as the two fought with their chopsticks, then abandoned that idea and conjured up some forks. For a while they chatted idly over things like school, the weather, avoiding the subject that Hermione really wanted to talk about. Suddenly there was a pause, and Hermione knew that now was her chance to bring it up. 

"Hermione, I've got something to tell you." Draco said suddenly, setting his glass aside. 

Draco's POV 

Draco cleared his throat, and he felt his heart begin to thump harder. He wiped his clammy hands on his thighs, and Hermione looked at him expectantly. _Here goes nothing._ Draco thought. "Hermione, I'm really thankful that you consider me your friend. But I don't... I don't want that to be it." 

Hermione started to speak, but Draco stopped her. He knew that if he stopped now, he'd never get it out. "Wait, please Hermione?" She nodded and scooted closer to him. "I don't want that to be it, because I've never been as happy as I am than when I am with you. I've never loved someone so deep- You know, I've never been in love with anyone until now. I want to make a commitment to you, one that goes beyond friendship." Draco looked at his hands, then at Hermione, who was staring at him. 

"I want to be your boyfriend." 

He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomache. This was it. She had to say something. Now came the truth. 

But she didn't say anything. She looked at him, her mouth slightly open, and Draco knew that she must not like him as more than a friend. He turned from her and closed his eyes, waiting for the ground to open up and engulf him, taking him away from this horrifying moment where he made the most embarrassing mistake of his life. 

But then he felt hot air on his cheek, near his ear. And her voice, whispering, "Me too." 

Hermione's POV 

Draco's head shot up, and he looked at her. "What?" He asked, very quietly. Hermione smiled, her face still inches from his. "I love you too." She repeated, and her face broke into a wide smile. 

Draco stared at her, looking completely shocked. "You love me?" 

Hermione giggled slightly. "Of course, you nut. Don't be such a git, Draco. Of course I love you too." 

Draco scooted closer to her, and pulled her to him by her waist. 

"You have no idea how nervous I was that you wouldn't feel that way." 

Hermione laughed again, feeling completely happy. "I don't?" 

Draco shrugged. "Well, I guess you do." 

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I do. I was nervous to." 

"So, can I kiss you yet?" Draco asked, taking her hand into his own again. 

Hermione smiled shyly. "Yes." She replied quietly. Draco smiled, slowly moving his hand onto her back. He leaned her back until she was lying on the hill, and then laced his fingers through hers. Finally, he kissed her. Hermione had never really been kissed before, or atleast not with such affection as she was being kissed now. In Draco's arms, holding hand his hand, she had never felt happier in her life. Finally, they broke apart. Draco caught his breath and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Smiling, he murmured, "Want to finish eating?" 

Hermione nodded and sat up, her heart still skipping beats. She felt as if she were living a dream. 

Draco's POV 

Draco was deliriously happy, and he told Hermione so. _She feels the same about me. I kissed her. I kissed Hermione Granger!_

She laughed. "You are very odd." 

Draco smirked slightly. "You're one to talk." Hermione playfully punched him. 

"Why thank you." Hermione replied, and leaned into his arms. 

Draco sighed in content. "I'm so glad this year happened." He rubbed her arms. "It sounds bad, but I'm glad Ron broke your heart." 

Hermione looked up at him. "He didn't have it in the first place." 

Draco kissed her nose, and she giggled. 

"I'm also grateful that I found room to change. That I found you. I mean, if it wasn't for you, I probably would still be hanging out with the wrong crowd... I wouldn't have ever found true happiness." He paused, taking her hand and playing with her fingers. "I kindof wish I'd never been what I was, so that you would never have known that side of me. The stupid, arrogant boy that used his father's name and fortune to get his way." 

Hermione was silent. Suddenly, she said softly, "if I consider where we came from, then I wouldn't know how far we've come. If you hadn't been the boy you where then, then I wouldn't know how precious this moment is, what a miracle it is that we're together." 

Draco hugged her closer to him, and kissed her again, playing with the tendrils of hair floating around her face. He leaned over and picked up their glasses for a toast. 

"To change." 

"To miracles." 

"To second chances." 

"To _love_." 

** Her-My-Oh-Knee's A/N: Hey guys! So this is it. This is the last chapter, no more to be done. Well, besides the epilogue, of course. That's my favorite part of the whole story! So, I want to thank all of our readers and reviewers, you have no idea how much you have helped us. Or me, at least. I have no idea about Jen, I do not read minds. Ya, okay. That was a little weird. But that's me! Thank you again, and remember, I will never get bored of reviews!**

**Her-My-Oh-Knee**

**Sam**

**P.S. I will be posting a new story within the next month, or at least I plan to. It's not Hermione/Draco, it's actually Hermione/Ron. I'm not really a Draco/Hermione fan, I just wrote this for fun. So, please check it out, unless you are a flamer!**

**SupaJen: Well, I read minds. **

**Ha. Just Kidding. Okay, Sam, you're wierd. But! That's not what I'm here to write about. **

**I've never really contributed to a piece of work on Fanfiction all that much, like poetry and stuff... And I've come to realize it's a lot of work. I found myself procrastinating and everything, but once I finally get to a chapter that Sam's sent me I spend hours on it. I hope you all know that a lot of work and passion went into this, and I also applaud yall on your own works of fiction because now I understand what it takes to put it out. Review, so we can check your own sites and stories. I'd be glad to. **

**And thanks for reading. It means a lot. **

**Hasta Luego!**


End file.
